ice age espiando por amor
by joni342
Summary: en este fic los personajes diego y soto son espias de una agensia secreta y ambos conosen y se enamoran de una chica shira. Que seran capaces de aser contal de conquistar su corazon, lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos, bueno he aqui mi segundo fic de ice age solo que este en verción humana y en la actualidad. Bueno espero que les guste

Diego estaba en su oficina, viendo unos archivos en su computadora

Manny: que tal diego dice entrando a la oficina

Diego: hola manny

Manny: con quien hablas decia viendo la computadora de diego

Diego: con el presidente

Manny: mentiroso dame permiso

Manny enpuja a diego de su silla

Diego: esta bien quetate de esa silla o te disparo

Manny: quien es ella, dice al ver la fotografia de perfil de una chica

Diego: no es nadie

Manny: ya se que es lo que are. El comiensa a escribirle un mensaje a la chica ( autor osea shira )

Diego: ahora que el lo que ases

Manny: le estoy pidiendo una cita de tu parte

Diego: a bueno... Espera una que. Quitate de hay

Manny: solo estoy esperando su respuesta. Mira dice que si

Diego: sabes que, diego lo piensa un momento si ire donde le pediste que fuera

Manny: en un puesto de comida italiana no muy legos de aqui

Diego: esta bien tengo que irme decia saliendo de la oficina

Soto: diego espera

Diego: a hola soto que tal

Soto: iras a ver el juego esta noche verdad

Diego: esta noche no amigo tengo que salir, de echo ya me iba a retirar

Soto: como quieras cuidate

Diego se marcha a el puesto de comida y se sienta. Luego de un rato una chica con cabello negro y hojos azules entra y se dirije a la mesa de diego

Shira: hola soy shira

Diego: ho ho hola yo soy diego el apenas y podia hablar se abia quedado hipnotisado

Shira: y dime eres de por aqui

Diego: si de echo tengo un apartamento. Y tu vives aqui

Shira: de echo si vivo serca de aqui.

Diego: quieres pedir algo de comer si quieres te invito

Shira: no grasias

Diego: como quieras

Shira: y dime en que trabajas

Mente de diego: no le puedo decir que soy un espia. Ademas no me lo creeria

Diego: soy un agente de viages

Y de esa forma diego y shira pasan conversando un rato, luego shira se retira

Shira: bueno tengo que irme diego

Diego: si claro, quieres que te lleve

Shira: no ire caminando gracias

Diego: bueno nos vemos ?

Shira: que te parese mañana

Diego: me parese bien hasta luego

Shira se marcha y era muy notorio que ambos se sentian atraidos uno por el otro

Mas tarde con shira: ella caminaba cuando cuando comiensa a llover

Shira: hay no puede ser

Ella comiensa a correr cuando un auto se para enfrente de ella y el conductor abre la puerta

Soto: necesitas que te lleve

Shira: si claro

Soto: pues entra

Shira entra a el auto un auto deportivo de ultimo modelo

Soto: hola soy soto y tu

Shira: yo soy shira gracias por llevarme

Soto: no hay de que, solo dime a donde te llevo

Shira: a mi casa por ese camino decia señalando

Soto ve a shira de pies a cabeza y ella lo observa a el

Mente de shira: no puede ser es el segundo chico que conosco y tambien me gusta

Shira: este es un auto muy caro

Soto: pues veras soy capitan de un barco y tengo mucho dinero decia intentando de presumir

Shira: bueno si tu lo dises. Es aqui en esta casa

Soto: bueno shira fue un plaser, no se tal ves podamos salir otro dia o algo asi

Shira: si claro solo ven a buscarme sabes donde vivo

Soto: si claro adios

Shira baja del auto y soto se marcha

A la mañana siguiente en la base

Soto: diego diego

Diego: hola soto que pasa

Soto: a que no adivinas lo que me paso anoche

Diego: a mi tambien me paso algo

Soto: deveras ?

Diego: si yo conoci a una chica

Soto: que casualidad yo igual

Diego: como se llama

Soto: la chica que yo conosi se llama shira

Diego: en sireo la mia igual... Hoye espera una chica de pelo negro con hojos azules

Soto: si por que

Diego: esa la misma chica que llo conosi

Soto: hoye espera eso no es justo yo la conosi primero

Diego: no yo la vi primero es mia por derecho decia alsando la voz

Soto: no ella aun no es tuya

Diego: y tampoco de tuya

Soto: eso no se vale, por que no consiges otra chica

Diego: no yo la conosi primero

Soto: mira por que no hasemos un trato

Diego: que clase de trato

Soto: dejemos que ella decida, solo salgamos con ella y cuando ella tome una desición lo aceptamos

Diego: pero espero que no hagas sabotajes en mis plans

Soto: no lo are y trato echo

Diego: trato echo

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de esta histori si les gusto dejen sus reviews los espero en el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a todo el mundo, bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Luego de que diego y soto lograron un acuerdo, el se marcha molesto

Diego: manny estas ocupado ? Decia entrando de golpe a la oficina de maany

Manny: tranquilo que pasa ?

Diego: nesecito tu ayuda

Manny: que quieres amigo

Diego: recuerdas la chica de mi computadora

Manny: si la recuerdo

Diego: quiero que me des toda la información que tengamos sobre ella

Manny: si deacuerdo pero una pregunta esto esta autorisado

Diego: no pero no me importa tu solo aslo

Manny: esta bien algo mas ?

Diego: si tambien quiero que intervengas su telefono y su celular, su facebok su correo electronico todo

Manny: ok esta bien lo are por que eres mi amigo asi que consideralo como un favor

Con soto: el entra a su cuarto de control

Soto: ok muchachos tenemos trabajo. Quiero toda la información que tengamos sobre esta chica. Decia mostrando una fotografia

Con diego:

Diego: encontraste algo manny ?

Manny: si su nombre es shira ella crecio en una comunidad rural no muy lejos de aqui, le gustan los animales y tiene una colección de mini camaros

Diego: que camaros, los autos ?

Manny: si los autos

Diego sale de la oficina con una sonrrisa malvada. El luego se dirige asia la agensia de autos mas sercana y compra un camaro ultimo modelo y luego se marcha a la casa de shira

Con shira:

Ella estaba en su casa cuando escucha que alguien golpea su puerta

Shira: quien es

Diego: soy diego

Shira: a diego que tal pasa adelante. Decia abriendo la puerta

Diego: hola shira como estas

Shira: yo estoy bien, pero como sabias que vivia aqui

Diego: a bueno pues te segui. Decia mintiendo

Shira: y que te trae por aqui

Diego: yo solo pasaba y pense que. Diego deja caer una monedas y cuando se agacha shira alcansa a ver el camaro

Shira: tu tu vienes en ese camaro

Diego: a si quicieras conducirlo

Shira: es en serio

Diego: si toma. Le da las llaves a shira

En seguida ambos suben al auto convertible y shira comiensa a conducir

Diego: por que no aseleras mas

Shira: es que me da pena dañarlo

Diego: jaja de que ablas aselera vamos vamos

Shira: de acuerdo. Ella presiona el aselerador a fondo esto es genial

Diego solo se recueta en su asiento, mientras ajusta su retrovisor alcansa a ver una avion no tripulado que los estaba siguiendo.

Diego no duda ni un segundo de que se trata de soto, el saca su pistola y pasa disimuladamente su braso por arriba del asiento el le muestra el dedo de emedio y luego dispara tres veses y el avion explota embuento en llamas

Shira: que fue eso ?

Diego: no es nada es el motor, es mucha potensia

Shira: como digas

Mas tarde

Shira: eso fue increible

Diego: si claro que lo fue. Hoye no te guustaria salir con migo no se a comer

Shira: si me encantaria

Diego: en ese caso yo te yamo

Mas tarde en la base con diego

Soto: medio millon, ese avion que destruiste vale medio millon de dolares

Diego: hay por favor, en primer lugar por que me estabas siguiendo

Soto: bueno pues me aseguraba de que un terrorista no te siguiera decia mintiendo

ya que el planeba estropearle sus planes adiego

Diego: hay si como no, mire yo vi a shira primero ademas cuando isimos el trato no dijiste que me espiarias

Soto: yo no dije que no se valiera el sabotaje

Soto se retira y diego se queda pensando

Mente de diego: hasi que juegas con trampas he. Pues veamos como te va cuando sabotee tus planes

Diego solo se marcha caminando con una sonrrisa malvada

Bueno aqui dejo este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y hata en proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, un saludo a todos, bueno hoy estoy aqui con el capitulo de este dia espero que sea de su agrado

Con soto

Soto: encontraste algo dice entrando en su oficina

Alex: si encontre bastante información sobre ella

Soto: hoye, yo no quiero información, quiero algo con lo que pueda presumirle

Alex: bueno pues ella ha estado buscando un televisor de 50 pulgadas

Soto: a eso me refiero sigue buscando. El sale de la oficina se dirige al estasionamiento y se mete a su auto

El no se da cuenta de que diego lo sige muy sigilosamente

Mente de diego: ok soto veamos a donde vas

Diego sigue a soto hasta la casa de shira el se queda observando desde su auto

Shira: quien es. Pregunta al escuchar que alguien llama a su puerta

Soto: soy yo soto

Shira: demonios, espera ya voy ella baja las escaleras y abre la puerta

Soto: hola shira

Shira: que tal que desas

Soto: que pense que eramos amigos

Shira: bueno amigos si

Soto: esque pues pensaba que tal ves quisieras acompañarme a ver un televisor de 50 pulgadas que deseo comprar

Shira: enserio vas a comprarlo

Soto: si lo comprare

Shira: ok te acompañare ella entra a el auto de soto

Mente de shira: no puede ser, estoy saliendo con dos chicos increibles y ambos me gustan

Mientras tanto diego sigue a soto sin que el lo note

Mente de diego: ahora entiendo por que es que el amor duele

Con soto: el entra a un sentro comercial junto con shira

Lurgo de un rato de caminar por hay soto y shira salen de un puesto de comida rapida

Soto: bueno ahora a donde quieres ir decia tomando a shira de la cintura

Shira: no lo se. Ella pasa sus brasos al rededor del cuello de soto y justo antes de que se besen un hombre pasa golpeando ligeramente a soto en el cuello

Soto: hoye te cuida... Soto se comiensa a marea

Shira: te encuentras bien ?

Soto: ssss- si - creo que. El cae al suelo inconsiente

Shira: hay no puede ser

A la mañana siguiente en la base

Soto: un sedante... No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa

Diego: no pues habia muchos testigo no podia usar mi pistola

Soto: jaja muy chistoso

Diego: en primer lugar fuiste tu el que comenso a seguirme en un avion cargado con misiles teledirigidos

Soto: si pero shira iba con tigo no podia disparar

Diego:ok ya tenemos trabajo

Soto: de que se trata

Diego: no es nada grave solo que inteligencia cree que hay...

La frase de diego es interunpida cuando suena se celular y cuasualmente el de soto tambien

Diego: quien es

Soto: nadie son datos de una mision y tu

Diego: es mi doctor tengo que irme

Soto: yo igual te veo luego

Ambos salen corriendo asia su oficina

Con diego

Diego: que susede manny

Manny: bueno intercepte un email de shira

Diego: a quien le envio el mensaje

Manny: se lo envio a su mejor amiga se llama elli

Diego: y que decia el mensaje

Manny: si se lo envio ase un par de minutos dice ( elli tienes que vinir creo que me estoy vonviendo l-o-c-a) lo que nosotros creemos que significa loca

Diego: ok manny preparate tenemos trabajo

Manny: a si a donde iremos

Diego: pondremos camaras de vigilancia en la casa de shira

Manny: ok... Espera que vamos a hacer

Diego: si ya se no tenemos autorisación pero no importa

Manny: ok te acompañare

Diego: iremos hoy en la noche

Bueno aqui dejo este capitulo espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews. Los veo en el proximo caitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, bueno hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, bueno espero que les guste aqui los dejo con el capitulo de hoy

Con diego:

El y su amigo manny salieron de la base

en el auto de diego para instalar camaras en la casa de shira

Manny: solo dime por que pondras camaras en la casa de shira

Diego: solo quiero saber que pasa en la reunion de ella y su amiga

Manny: y esperas que creea esa mentira

Diego: no pero no me importa... Mira ya llegamos

Manny: ok toma aqui tienes 20 micro camaras que trasmitiran todo a nuestra base. Dice dandole un maletin a diego

Diego: ok si tengo problemas te aviso por la radio... Y vigila que nadie este observando

Manny: deacuerdo

Diego sale del auto y se coloca una mascara negra el se acerca a la ventana y entra usando un cortador laser

El entra a la casa y comiensa a colocar las camaras

Diego: ok camaras en posición cambio. Decia por su radio

Manny: todas las camaras funsionando cambio

Diego: ok saldre de la casa

Justo antes de que el saliera ve a soto, el tanbien esta colocando camaras. Diego se aserca a el, le toca en ombro y cuando soto voltea a ver diego lo golpea fuertemente en la cara y soto queda inconciente

Mente de diego: mierda nopuedo dejarlo aqui si shira lo ve sabra que hemos estado en su casa

Diego toma su radio

Diego: manny, manny me copias

Manny: si te copio cambio

Diego: ven nesecito tu ayuda

Manny: que paso ?

Diego: en soto, el esta inconciente ayudame a sacarlo

Manny: demonios espera ahora voy

Manny sale del auto de diego y entra a la casa de shira el ve a soto inconciente y con sangre en su rostro

Manny: bien en que te ayudo

Diego: ayudame a sacarlo de aqui... Levanta su cabeza y yo sus pies listo

Manny: de acuerdo a las tres

Diego: una, dos y tres

Ellos levantana soto y lo meten en el auto de diego justo antes de que shira llegara a su casa

Ellos se retiran y dejan a soto en una banca

Al la mañana siguiente en la base

Diego: que te paso en el rostro amigo. Dise asercandose a soto

Mente de soto: no puedo decirle que estube en la casa de shira

Soto: algun idiota me golpeo en un estacionamiento

Diego: y sabes quien fue ?

Soto: no en maldito tenia cubierto en rostro

Diego: eso es mala suerte tengo que irme

Diego se retira a su oficina

Con shira:

Ella estaba en su casa y escucha que alguien golpea su puerta

Shira: ya voy. Ella se levanta y abre la puerta

Elli: hola shira

Shira: elli que tal pasa adelante

Elli: y bien que era lo que me querias contar

Shira: bueno es algo conplicado

( autor recuerden que diego y soto entan viendo y escuchando la converasción )

Elli: hay por favor cuentame

Shira: bueno en estos ultimos dias conosi a algien

Elli: a que bien me alegro por ti. Y dime como se llama

Shira: uno se llama diego y el otro se llama soto

Elli: que estas saliendo con dos al mismo tiempo

Shira: bueno es que los dos son buenas personas y no se con quien quedarme

Elli: pues quedate con el que te guste mas

Shira: ese es el problema ambos me gustan, tu que arias en mi lugar

Elli: terminaria con ellos

Shira: no puedo aser eso

Elli: bueno pues quien de los dos es mejor persona

Shira: pues soto es capitan de un barco y diego agente de viajes

Con diego

Manny: agente de viages... No se te ocurrio algo mejor

Diego: y que le ubieras dicho tu

Manny: no se que era un super espial... Algo mejor

Com shira

Elli: si pero quien es mas amable mas cariñoso mas romantico

Shira: pues diego el es muy amable y soto, el es un yoyo

Elli: un que ?

Shira: osea que su forma de pensar en yo solo yo y nana mas que yo, entiendes

Con diego

Diego jajaja eso le pasa por presumido

Manny: si claro

Con shira

Elli: si el es creido y el otro? Como es el ?

Shira: pues diego es muy amable pero lo veo, como que si no toma riesgos

Con soto

Soto: jajaja eso es verdad

Alex: si claro que si

Con shira

Elli: si el es aburrido. bueno eso no dice nada de ellos

Shira: entonses que me recomiendas

Elli: bueno por que no sigues saliendo con ambos y luego decides

Shira: si creeo que eso are

Elli: por que no ves si ellos arreglan sus defectos

Shira: osea ?

Elli: osea que diego sea mas divertido y soto menos creido

Shira: buena idea eso are

Elli: bueno tengo que irme adios llamame para contarme como te va

Shira: adios elli yo te llamo

Bueno amigos aqui termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews hasta el sig cap


	5. Chapter 5

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno aqui les treigo el capitulo del dia de hoy, espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews.

Luego de que diego se diera cuenta de que devia ser mas divertido el se queda pensando en que hacer

Manny: diego te puedo preguntar algo ?

Diego: si claro lo que quieras

Manny: bueno en ese caso por que pusiste una camara en la ducha de shira

Diego: de que hablas ?

Manny: de que hay una camara trasmitiendo en vivo desde la ducha de shira

Diego: aver dejame ver. Decia viendo la pantalla

Manny: observa. Dice sañalando la pantalla

Diego: yo no lo hice

Manny: a no que va, entonses ahora las camaras vuelan

Diego: yo que se, a lo mejor son inteligentes. Decia mintiendo

Manny: si como no, son tan inteligentes que se mueven solas jaja, decia con una voz burlona

Diego: manny recuerdas la mision en nigeria

Manny: si saltamos de un avion con unos paracaidas

Diego: exacto. Decia con una cara malvada

Manny: que tienes mente ?

Diego: shira quiere divertirse, pues le dare adrenalina pura

Manny: que le daras que ?

Diego: no seas mal pensado, solo consigue un par de paracaidas

Diego sale de la oficina con un plan en mete

Mas tarde con diego y shira

Shira: bueno y por que venimos a un aeropuerto

Diego: bueno pues aregle que un amigo nos diera un paseo en su avioneta te late

Shira: pues nunca he subido a un avion

Diego: pues hoy ares algo mas que eso... El es mi amigo manny

Manny: mucho gusto. Decia asercandose a ambos

Shira: y tu eres piloto ?

Manny: bueno si... Vamos suban

Diego: despues de ti

Shira y diego suben a la avioneta y luego de subir unos 3000 metros manny abre la escotia

Shira: que esta haciendo

Diego: bueno ya es hora

Shira: de que ?

Diego: de saltar de que mas

Shira: jaja tienes buen sentido del humor

Diego: ten esto. Decia dandole a shira unas gafas, un paracaidas y un altimetro

Shira: que en realidad vamos a saltar. Decia un poco nervosa

Diego: si vamos es divertido

Shira: yo diria peligroso nunca lo he echo antes

Diego: es facil miras este indicador. Decia señalando el altimetro

Shira: si lo veo

Diego: pues cuando la auja llege a verde tiras de la cuerda y abres el paracaidas

Shira: y que pasa si llega a rojo ?

Diego: te mueres... Lista. Decia tomando a shira

Shira: espera espera...

Ella no puede terminar de hablar por que diego la toma de la mano y ambos saltan

Luego diego y shira se ven en una caida libre. Shira grita de la emoción antes de que diego la tome de las manos

Ambos se ven figamente hasta que se recuerdan de abrir sus paracaidas

Una ves en tirra

Shira: uuuuuuu eso fue increible

Diego: si lo fue

Shira: lo habias echo antes

Diego: bueno si

Shira: hay que haserlo de nuevo

Diego y shira se ven figamente y luego comiensan a abrasarse hata que se dan su primer pequeño beso

Mas tarde

Diego llebo a shira hasta su casa

Diego: bueno ya llegamos

Shira: lo de hoy estubo increible

Diego: lo se

Shira: bueno es tarde adios

Diego: adios te veo luego

Shira baja del auto y entra a su casa

En la base con soto

Soto: creído, presumido, que ago ahora

Alex: por que no le muestra un acto de compacíon

Soto: como dices ?

Alex: osea que, muestrele que si tiene corazon

Soto: si pero eso seria mentir... Aun que es buena idea

Al dia siguiente con shira y soto

Shira: y por que venimos a un refugio para animales

Soto: bueno es que creo que ya es hora de que me preocupe por algo que no sea yo mismo

Shira: a si pues que bien

Soto: entonses me ayudas a escoger uno

Shira: si claro

Soto: genial... Ahora escogamos al perro mas triste y enfermo de este lugar. Decia en voz baja

Luego de que soto adopto a el perro mas viejo triste y enfermo que encontro el acompaño a shira a su casa a su casa

Soto: adios shira

Shira: adios ella entra a su casa

Mas tarde con shira

Ella saca su telefono y marca el numero de elli

Shira: hola elli

Elli: que tal shira. Como te va

Shira: pues creo que se esta complicando mas esta cosa podrias venir

Elli: si pero mañana hoy estoy ocupada

Shira: bueno te espero mañana

Elli: adios cuidate

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews hasta el proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como ya saben un saludo a todos, y bueno hoy les traigo el sexto capípulo de la historia espero que sea de su gusto

A la mañana siguiente con Diego

El llega a la base sin poner importancia a todo lo que pasa a su alrrededor ya que el quedo hipnotisado por el beso de shira

El entra en su oficina se quita su saco y su arma y se sienta frente a su computadora

Luego de eso manny entra en la oficina de diego y lo nota medio raro

Manny: diego, diego, diego, dice cada ves mas fuerte

Diego: a que cuando donde. Dice volviendo en si mismo

Manny: amigo te paso algo

Diego: no por que

Manny: por que te veo medio bruto

Diego: no no estoy mejor que nunca y creo que estoy enamorado...

Manny: que estas que

Diego: a nada nada... Que traes en ese maletin. Dice al ver que manny trae un maletin

Manny: a solo son todas las llamadas que realizarón dos sospechosos ayer. Dice dandole unos papeles

Diego: algo de shira ?

Manny: no ni una llamada de ella

Diego se levanta muy bruscamente aventando unos papeles

Diego: dame la pagína

Manny: cual ya te las di todas. Decia un poco asustado

Diego: como que todas se salta de la pagína 11 a la 13

Manny: aver dejame ver debe ser un error

Diego: maldita sea solo damela

Manny: que no la tengo

Diego golpea violentamente una ventana v que esta a su lado quebrandola en pedazos con su puño

Manny: ok lo siento toma. Dece dandole la pagína restante

Diego: comiensa a leer el registro

Registro

Shira: hola elli como estas

Elli: hola shira solo queria decirte que no podre llegar a tu casa pero podrias verme en el puesto de comida italiana

Shira: si esta bien a que hora ?

Elli: a las 12: 30 esta bien ?

Shira: si te veo entonses

Elli: adios

Fin de la llamada

Diego: mierda ya son las 12: 00 solo tenemos media hora

Manny: si pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta

Diego: claro que lo sabemos. Dice mientras hace algo en su celular

Manny: que estas haciendo

Diego: coloque un rastreador en el celular de shira

Manny: que colocaste que

Diego: bien vamos iremos en mi auto

Manny: demonios por que te ayudo con esto

Ambos salen de la oficina y se dirigen asia donde acia donde proviene la señal

Despues de un rato de seguir a shira ella se detiene en el puesto de comida italiana

Diego estaciona su auto al otro lado de la calle y busca a shira con unos binoculares

Diego: ok la veo pero no puedo escuchar lo que dicen

Manny: elli aun no a llegado ?

Diego: no... Pero ya se que hacer. El baja del auto y se dirige asia el puesto de comida

Con shira

Ella estaba sentada en una mésa al lado de una ventana esperando que elli llegara

Mesero: disculpe señorita desea ordenar algo. Dice sosteniendo un menú

Shira: no de echo estoy esperando a alguien

Mesero: entonses le dejare aqui el menu por si dese ordenar algo. Decia colocando el menu a un lado de la mésa

Shira: si esta bien gracias

Luego el mesero se retira

Con manny

El estaba en el auto de diego tratando verlo hasta que lo ve salir de puesto de comida vestido de mesero

Diego entra a su auto con una sonrrisa malvada

Diego: ahora si podremos escuchar lo que dicen

Manny: ok primero dime como conseguiste ese traje. Deci sorprendido

Diego: a bueno pues...

Esena posterior

Diego se dirige a la parte de atras de la cocina del lugar y entra derribando una puerta de una patada

Diego: ok nadie se mueva o le ago otro hoyo para respirar. Dice apuntandole a todos cun un arma una raptor 38

Cocinero: ok aqui no tenemos dinero si es lo que quiere

Diego: no quiero dinero, solo quiero ser uno de sus meseros. Decia sonrriendo

Cocinero: y por que quiere ser de nuestros meseros ?

Diego: no me escuchaste, sere uno de los meseros y atendere a esa chica dice señalando por la ventana y cargando su arma

Cocinero: o que ?

Diego: o me aseguro de atravesarte la cabeza de un lado al otro con esto. Dice apuntandole con su pistola

Fin de la esena

Manny: le apuntaste a un tipo con tu arma a la vista de 9 personas mas. Decia sorprendido

Diego: bueno si pero, por lo menos logre colocar el microfono sin que shira lo notara

Manny ve por la ventana a una chica de cabello rubio con ojos marron claro que lleba pueta un bestido negro que camina asia donde esta shira

Manny: ella es elli

Diego: si ella es, dejame escuchar

Manny: ya me enamore. Dice con voz de medio bruto

Diego: mirate enamorado y ni siquiera le has hablado

Manny: y tú que ? Has estado espiando a shira desde que la viste, ase un rato por poco y matas a un hombre. Asi que ni digas nada

Diego: jeje si quieres escuchar te presto un audifono

Manny: aver dame esa cosa

Con shira y elli

Elli entra al lugar y se sienta al lado de shira

Shira: hola elli que tal

Elli: que tal shira como has estado

Shira: pues anoche fue increible

Elli: y que piensas hacer con tus novios ?

Shira: eso es lo que no se, recuerdas que te dije que diego era aburrido y soto muy irresponsable y creído

Elli: si lo recuerdo

Shira: pues diego y yo saltamos en paracaida desde una avioneta

Elli: no mientas enserio

Shira: si y fue ncreible... En especial su beso me gusto mucho

Elli: que espera lo besaste

Shira: si solo un pequeño beso

Elli: que bien por tí, pero y el otro ?

Shira: bueno soto solo adopto a un perro de 12 años con un ojo ciego asi que no se

Elli: que es lo que no sabes

Shira: a quien le doy el punto

Elli: pues a diego el gano esta ronda... Mira en la siguiente que gane el mas gentil

Shira: difinitivamente gana diego

Elli: bueno pues haslo aver quie gana

Shira: si eso are vere que tan gentil es com migo y que bien besa

Elli: hay por fa solo fue un besito, el otro que sea mas apacionado

Shira: tienes razón elli el otro sera mejor

Bueno aqui dejo este cap espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap


	7. Chapter: 7 sabotaje

Hola, un saludo a todos, bueno hoy le traigo el septimo capitulo de la historia, ya seben espero que les guste

Luego de que shira y elli se retiraran manny y diego volvieron a la base

Ellos estaban bastante ocupados tratando de localisar a un terrorista internacional o por lo menos manny estaba ocupado ya que diego no podia dejar de pensar en shira

Manny: diego estas ocupado. Dice entrando en su oficina

Diego: no que pasa

Manny: sigues pensando en shira no ? Pregunta al ver a diego pensativo

Diego: no que te hace pensar eso ?

Manny: si tan solo vieras tú cara lo entenderias

Diego: jaja muy mientras saca su celular y llama a shira

Manny: y ahora a quien llamas

Diego: a shira y deja de molestar

Con shira

Ella estaba en su casa vindo tv cuando suena su celular, ella selevanta lo toma y contesta

Shira: hola quien habla

Diego: hola shira soy yo diego

Shira: hola diego que tal

Diego: solo llamaba para preguntarte si te gustari ir a comer algo a mi casa

Shira: claro que si me encantaria

Diego: entonses paso por ti a las 6:30 te parese

Shira: si te veo luego

Diego: adios shira

Con diego

El cuelga la llamada se levanta de su escrito y toma sus cosas

Manny: hey hey que estas haciendo

Diego: debo irme le pedi una cita a shira

Manny: ok esta bien cuidate quieres

Diego: lo are manny

El sale de la oficina se sirige a su auto y luego a casa de shira

Mientras tanto con el malvado de soto, el aun esta en su oficina hata que Alex lo interrumpe

Alex: jefe tenemos un problema. Dice luego de entrar a la oficina de diego

Soto: y cuanl es ?

Alex: interceptamos una llamada de diego le pidio a shira que reunieran en su casa

Soto: de diego o de shira ?

Alex: de diego

Soto: entonses es hora de poner en marcha los protocolos de prevención tactica. Dice con una cara malvada

Mas tarde con diego

El pasa a recoger a shira y luego se dirigierón a casa de diego

Diego habia hadornado su casa con belas y algunas flores

Diego: bueno bienvenida a mi hogar. Dice entrando a su apartamento

Shira: waw es muy lindo este lugar. Dice al entrar a la casa de diego

Diego: pero eres mil veses mas hermosa tú. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: eso es muy tierno

Ella se acerca a diego pasando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello luego diego besa a shira y esta ves si fue más apacionado y lleno de hamor

Con soto

El veia a diego desde la base ya que el habia istalado camaras en su casa

Soto: alex has que llueva

Alex: si señor. El oprime un boton de un control

Con diego

El seguia besando a shira cuando de la nada los sistemas anti incendios de su apartamento se activan dejondolos empapados

Shira y diego ven ahcia arriba. Shira no sabia que se trataba de soto pero diego si

Mante de diego: soto eres un hijo de...

Al dia siguiente en la base con diego

Manny: ok el inundo tu casa

Diego: si y me las pagara muy caro

Mas tarde con soto

Soto se dirigian a la casa de shira en su auto, el llebava unas flores y chocolates

Luego de un rato el llega a la casa de shira se baja del auto y justo antes de que de un paso en la casa de shira el siente un fuerte golpe en el cuello

El se quita un dardo del cuello

Soto: no de nuevo. Luego levanta la vista y ve a diego en el techo de otra casa

Diego sostenia un arma de francotirador y veia a soto de una forma imponente

Soto: maldito infeeeee in fefe. El se marea hata caer inconsiente dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

A la mañama siguiente en la base

Soto: un dardo, un dardo... 8 centimetros más y me matas. Decia enfadado

Diego: no 10 centimetros fueron 10 centimetros

Soto: me disparaste con una barret, es un arma fuerte

Diego: si pero que no se te olvide que tu inundaste mi apartamento primero

Soto: si pero tu me dejaste en una banca en el parque... Me veia tan mal que me dejaron 5 dolares en la mano

Diego solo se marcha si decir nada y luego se dispone a llamar a shira

Con shira

Ella aun estaba dormida ya que era muy temprano, pero su celular la despierta. Ella toma su celular y contesta

Shira: hola

Diego: hola shira mira yo solo queria disculparme por lo de la otra noche

Shira: no tienes de que disculparte

Diego: no estas molesta com migo ?

Shira: no para nada... Por que ?

Diego: me preocupaba que estubieses molesta

Shira: bueno pues no estoy molesta

Diego: es bueno saberlo... Te queria compensar lo de la noche anterior te gustaria salir con migo hoy en la noche

Shira: si claro que diego

Diego: en ese caso paso por ti a la noceh

Shira: de acuerdo adios amor

Diego: jeje adios linda

Con diego

El finalisa la llamada Y se queda esperando que sea la hora de salir con shira

Diego: bueno ahora a esperar

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta en proxímo capitulo cuidense


	8. Chapter: 8 prevención

Hola, un saludo a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Ya eran como las 4 de la tarde y diego se preparaba para salir con shira, pero esta ves tomara precausiones

Diego: manny ayudame. Dece entrando a la oficina de manny

Manny: ahora que quieres amigo

Diego: hoy saldre con shira, tengo planeado invitarla a comer ya sabes una cena romantica o algo asi

Manny: y en que te ayudo

Diego: quiero que te asegures que soto no me interrunpa

Con soto

Soto: ok señores hoy tenemos trabajo de suma importancia

Alex: de que se trata ?

Con diego:

Diego: esto es lo que aremos, yo estare en el centro comercial de la calle 14 con shira a las 2000 horas tu te aseguras de que soto no se aserque mas de 100 metros al lugar

Manny: y si se aserca que ago

Con soto

Alex: lo eliminamos señor ?

Soto: probablemente si

Con diego

Diego: si definitivamente

Manny: y si soto logra entrar al centro comercial

Con soto

Soto: disparale a discreción

Alex: que quiere que lo mate ?

Con diego

Manny: entonses si entra lo mato ?

Diego: no disparale con esto. El le da a soto un arma con dardos

Manny: que es esto ?

Diego: un arma... Pero no te preocupes esta cargada con dardos un tiro de estos y dormira unos 3 días

Manny: entonses si soto se aserca mas de 50 metros le disparo

Diego: si pero solo si es necesario

Manny: ok como digas

Mas tarde con diego

Diego sale de la base y se dirige a la casa de shira pero esta ves le se asegura de que soto no lo este espiando

Luego de un rato de conducir diego llega a la casa de shira, el baja de su auto y toca la puerta

Shira: quein es ?

Diego: soy yo diego

Shira: a diego... Pasa adelante. Dice luego de abrirle la puerta a diego

Diego: hola shira ya estas lista

Shira: si en un mometo..puedes esperar un rato

Diego: si claro tomate tu tiempo

Shira: solo ire a cambiarme de ropa ahora regreso. Ella sube sus escaleras y entra a su abitación

Mientras tanto diego se comunica con manny ya que el lleva un trasmisor

Diego: manny me copias

Manny: si claro y fuerte

Diego: ves a soto serca del perimetró

Manny: negativo no lo veo y tampoco veo a su compañero

El eso shira baja las escaleras

Shira: con quien hablas diego

Diego: he ha con nadie... Estas lista

Shira: si vamos

Ambos salen de la casa y suben al auto de diego. Diego comiensa a conducir y se percata de que soto no los este siguiendo

Shira: y a donde vamos ?

Diego: no se tienes hambre

Shira: mmm bueno si un poco

Diego: entonses que te parese si vamos a cenar... Hay un lugar muy fino en en sentro comercial

Shira: si me parese bien

Diego: entonses vamos. El ve por su retorvisor y logra ver el auto de soto, el no duda ni un segundo que se trata de soto

Diego saca su celular y le envia un mensaje a manny

Con manny

Manny recebe el mensaje y lo lee

Mensaje de diego

Manny pon en marcha el protocolo de prevención clase 3

El en seguida comprende el mensaje. El se coloca al lado de la calle ve pasar el auto de diego y justo antes de que pase el de soto el lanza unas puas y perforan las llantas del auto de soto lo que causa que el pierda el contro

Soto: mierda. El logra que su auto se detenga evitando que se chocara con un poste

Soto: maldito hijo de...

Con diego y shira

Luego de un rato de conducir llegan al lugar

Diego: bueno ya llegamos

Shira: bien vamos

Ambos bajan y luego camiban asia aquel lugar. Luego ambos se sientan pero shira nota que diego ve a todos lados

Shira: esperas a algien mas ?

Diego: a no yo solo... Olvidalo

Shira: me recuerdas a mi hermano

Diego: hermano, tienes hermano ?

Shira: bueno si tengo 3 dos hermanos y una hermana pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar

Diego: y por que te recuerdo a el ?

Shira: bueno pues uno de ellos es policia y bueno siempre esta alerta como tú

Diego: yo solo veia que nadie nos siguiera

Luego llega el mesero con la comida y ambos comiensas a comer

Mientras tanco com manny

El estaba afuera en el estacionamiento el estaba con un poco de sangre en la boca y soto y alex estaban inconsientes en el suelo

Manny: hay lo que uno hace por los amigos. Dice limpiandoce la boca

Mas tarde con diego

Luego de que el y shira comieron y conversaron diego llevo a shira a su casa, ambos bajan del auto y caminan asia la puerta de la casa de shira

Diego: bueno ya llegamos

Shira: si... Hoy estubo increible

Diego: si pero ya es muy tarde

Shira: si es tarde y tengo una idea

Diego: y cual es ?

Shira: se me ocurria que por que no pasas la noche con migo

Diego: que me quede a dormir con tigo

Shira: si por que no

Diego: pues si

Y asi ambos entran a la casa muy juntos. Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima cuidense


	9. Chapter 9: un traidor y un trato

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno se que tengo que actualizar mi historia de ( espiando a los personajes de ice age ) pero tenia ganas de hacer esta asi que la otro historia la actualizo mañana. Bueno espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Diego aun estaba en la casa de shira y ella aun estaba dormida

Shira se despierta y nota que diego no esta con ella. En seguida se levanta y baja las escaleras luego ve a diego en la cocina

Diego: buenos días shira

Shira: hola diego... Pense que te avias ido

Diego: no yo solo pense que te gustaria comer algo. El pone unos platos en la mésa

Shira: pense que tenias que trabajar ?

Diego: si pero no importa

Shira: claro que importa podrian despedirte

Diego: nooo despues de todo los buenos espias como yo ya no abundan

Shira: que fue lo que dijiste ?

Diego: a que los buenos trabajadores como yo ya no abundan

Shira: aaaa bueno lo que tu digas

Diego ve se relog y nota que ya es muy tarde

Diego: lo siento shira ya tengo que irme

Shira: ok diego cuidate

Diego: tengo una idea por que no vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa

Shira: si es una buena idea... Pero esta ves si la alarma contra insendios

Diego: ok entonses te veo a luego

Shira: ok de acuerdo... Te veo luego

Diego sale de la casa y se sube a su auto. Luego se dirige hacia la base

Mas tarde en la base con diego

Diego estaba en su oficina, observando a shira por las cámaras que el abia istalado

Manny: diego por que llegaste tarde hoy. Dice entrando a la oficina de diego

Diego: a por nada... Que te paso en la cara. Dice al ver a manny con unos moretones en la cara

Manny: cuatro palabras. El maldito de soto

Diego: manny tengo un problema con shira. Dice viendo a manny

Manny: y cual es ese problema ?

Diego: que no pueso ocultarle a shira para siempre que soy un espia

Manny: y por que no se lo dices

Diego: una por que no me lo creeria y segundo como le digo ?

Manny: no se solo, dicelo

Diego: hay si que sencillo practicamente solo tengo que decirle que soy un homicida

Manny: no eres homicida... Ademas a todos los que has matado eran malos... Y fue en defensa propia

Diego: ose ?

Manny: fue homicidio justificado

Diego: que consuelo saberlo... Mira yo la amo y nesecito decirle la verdad

Manny: tranquilo encontraras la manera... Ademas te serias un novio unico

Diego: por que unico

Manny: quie mas va a tener a un espia por novio... Eso es raro. Y sabes algo siento lastima por soto

Diego: pues yo no... Lo ubiera matado cuando tenia la oportunidad en afganistan

Manny: y planes salir hoy con shira

Diego: si de echo me disponia a llamarla. Dice sacndo su celular

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella estaba con su amiga elli haciendo unas compras

Elli: y cuentame como vas con tus novios

Shira: creo que ya me decidi

Elli: en serio ?

Shira: si me quedare con diego

Elli: me alegro por ti pero... Que te hizo tomar la desición

Shira: solo un par de cocitas... Decia con una cara media rara

En eso suena el celular de shira ella lo saca de su bolso y ve que su hermano lo esta llamando

Elli: quein es ?

Shira: nadie. Ella cuelga la llamada y apaga su celular

Elli: a tengo que contarte algo

Con diego

Diego: apago su celular

Manny: a lo mejor esta con elli... A tengo que comentarte algo

Con shira

Shira: estas saliendo con manny ? Dice sorprendida

Elli: si por que no

Con diego

Diego: y por que no me habias dicho que estabas saliendo con elli

Manny: por que si te lo decia tu te apareserias por ahi con tus artefactos de espionaje y todo eso

Diego: si pero por que no me lo habias dicho

Con shira

Elli: por que tu no me lo preguntaste

Shira: si es un buen punto

Con diego

Diego: eso lo explica todo

Mientras tanto con soto

El y alex estaban en unas bodegas avandonadas

Alex: que hacemos aqui señor ?

Soto: esperamos a alguien

Alex: y a quien ?

Soto: ya vienen... Ahora no hables a menos que ellos te digan algo

En eso unas camionetas negras entran en las bodegas y de una de ellas baja un hombre alto fuerte de cabello rubio que traia una ametralladora M16

Soto: alex te presento a hunk, el es terrorista internacional

Alex: de que habla señor ?

Soto: el y yo tenemos un trato el me dara 20 millones en efectivo y yo le dare codigos de lanzamiento nuclear

Alex: no puede hacer eso

Soto: si si puedo

Alex: no sere parte de esto

Soto: bueno como digas. El saca su arma y le da un tiro a alex dejandolo medio muerto tirado en el suelo

Alex todavia trata de dispararle a soto pero hunk le dispara a alex primero

Soto: tienes el dinero ?

Hunk: tienes los codigos ?

Soto le muestra un maletin a hunk

Soto: si aqui estan

Hunk: 20 millones en efectivo... Es mucho dinero por tan solo un par de codigos de lanzamiento nuclear

Soto: es un precio justo

Hunk: si pero tambien podria matarte y me quedo con todo. En eso los hombres de hunk cargan sus armas para amenasar a soto

Soto: de acuerdo. Es dispara matando a uno de los hombres

Hunk: no disparen... Este tipo de basura no vale pero ni una bala

Soto: sabes somos gente sivilisada... Tengo una idea, mata a este tipo y traeme viva a la chica y te quedas con 10 millones. El le entrega una fotografia de diego y shira a hunk

Hunk: trato echo. Como los encuentro

Soto: el y su noviesita estaran en esta direccion en la tarde. Dice dandole la direccion de la casa de diego

Hunk: talbot, ya sabes que hacer

Soto: y aganlo con suma discreción

Luego de eso una camioneta sale de las bodegas pero pero aun ni diego ni shira saben que soto es traido

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxima cuidense


	10. Chapter 10: el ataque

Hola, un saludo a todos, bueno hoy lestraigo un nuevo capitulo, ya saben espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews

Ese misma tarde con diego

Diego sin tener la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar, selio de la base para recoger a shira ya que el la habia invitado a comer a si apartamento

Luego de que paso por shira condujo a su apartamento ellos iban en el acensor

Diego: bueno esta ves mu asegure de desmantelar la alarma contra insendio

Shira: jaja y como la desmantelaste ?

Esena posterior

Diego entra a su casa saca su arma le coloca un silenciador y dispara contra los sensores

Fin de la esena

Shira: y como lo hiciste

Diego: a bueno solo contrate a alguien

Luego ambos salen del acensor y entran el el apartamento de diego

Diego: bueno esta es tu casa... Ponte comoda

Shira: ok pero y que comeremos ?. Dice sentandoce en un sofa de diego

Diego: de eso no te preocupes... Quieres tomar algo

Shira: si talves agua no lo que sea

Diego: shira que arias si yo te digiera que soy un espia

Shira: te diria que tienes un buen sentido del humor

Diego: sip es lo que me temia. Dice en voz baja

Shira: por que la pregunta ?

Diego: por que si soy un espia. Dice mientras saca unos vasos de su estante

Shira: jaja en eres todo un bromista... O es enserio

Diego: si si lo soy

Shira: pruebalo. Dice viendo a diego

En eso se escucha un disparo y la ventana que estaba a la par de diego se rompe y los vasos que el sostenia salen volando

Shira: que diablos...

Diego levanta la vista y ve que 3 hobres armados apuntan a su apartamento

Diego: hay mierda... Abajo. El se lanza sobre shira y ambos caen a suelo y el queda arriba de shira, luego los disparos comiensan a volar.

Diego y shira se cubren detras de un mesa mientras los hombres siguen disparando

Shira: quien demonios son esos

Diego: yo que se. El saca y carga su arma

Shira: por que estas armado ?

Diego: te dije que era un espia

Con soto

El podia ver todo lo que sucedia gracias a unas cámaras que llevaban los hombres de hunk

Soto: y ese es tu concepto de discreción

Hunk: tranquilo esos hombres estan entrenados

Con diego y shira

Ellos seguian bajo fuego diego saca su celular a llama a manny

Manny: hola die... Esos son tiros

Diego: si lo son

Shira: que hacemos ahora ?

Diego: manny nesecito tu ayuda. El sale de su escondite y dispara seis veces y le da a uno de los tres hombres

Shira: lo mataste ?

Diego: si pero ya no tengo mas balas... Sosten esto. Dice dandole el arma a shira

Shira: y para que uso esto. Dice recibiendo el arma

Diego: solo sostenlo boy por mas cartuchos. El sale de su escondite hacia su abitación y se cubre al llegar

Los hombre al no poder ver a diego y a shira dejan de disparar

Diego: manny ayudame quieres

Manny: y cómo te ayudo ?

Diego: no se enviame una pizza grande de peperoni, dos sodas de uva y una orden de no seas idiota envia refuerzos

Manny: ok primero disculpate

Diego: lo siento envia refuerzos

Luego diego cuelga la llamada

Diego: dame el arma ?

Shira arroja el arma, diego la toma y la carga luego sale disparando, dandole a los dos tipos restantes

Diego: ok ven con migo. Dice tomando a shira de la muñeca

Shira: espera espera... Primero dime por que nos atacaron

Diego: no lo se ahora solo ven

Ambos salen de el departamento y sabun al auto de diego, el conduce y shira lo acompaña

Shira: ok primero dime como aprendiste a disparar asi segundo dime quienes eran esos y tercero tú en realidad me amas

Diego: te respondere en orden... Primero aprendi a disparar en entrenamiento segundo no se quienes eran y tercero y lo mas importante... Si shira yo te amo y daria mi vida por que tu estes bien

Shira observa a diego a los ojos y el a ella luego ambos se asercan uno al otro tanto que parecia que se iban a besar pero justo antes de que lo lograran un disparo hace que el vidrio tracero se rompa

Diego: hay hijos de perra no pueden darnos un momento

Shira: son esos malditos. Dice viendo hacia atras

Diego: sujetate bien. El acelera a fondo y dos camionetas negras comiensan a seguirlos

Diego gira bruscamente un par de veces haciendo aciendo que una de las camionetas se choque con un poste

Shira: todavia no sigue una... Vamos pierdelo pierdelo

Diego: estoy en eso. El ve su arma y no tiene balas

Diego: has recargado un arma

Shira: aver dejame recordar... No

Luego comiensan a dispararle al auto de diego dejandolo con un monton de balas

Diego: ok pasame un cartucho... Estan en la parte de atras

Shira saca un cartucho y se lo da a diego. El carga su arma y luego utiliza el freno de mano bloqueando las llantas traceras y girando hacia la izquierda, haciendo que su auto derrape.

En ese momento diego dispara a una de las llantas de la camioneta, haciendo que esta se choque contra un poste y quede de cabeza

Shira: waw waw waw como hiciste eso. Dice sorprendida

Diego: que cosa

Shira: eso de disparar fue increible

Diego: bien ahora veamos que podemos sacarle a estos tipos

Diego y shira bajan del auto y ven que uno de los terroristas tiene una radio en su mano diego lo toma esperando hablar con el responsable

Hunk: talbot responde, responde maldita sea. Dice varias veces

Diego: lo siento talbot esta de cabeza en la calle 14... Mira dime que quieres

Soto: hola diego... Oye siento mucho que esos tipos hayan destruido tu casa pero son un poco idiotas

Diego: soto eres un maldito

Shira: como que soto es es es ?

Soto: si soy yo preciosa y ya voy por tí solo espera un poco

Shira: dile que se valla a diablo

Diego: dice que te Vallas a diablo. El tira la radio al suelo y le dispara

Diego: tu celular. Le dice a shira

Shira: ok ten toma

Diego: lo tira al suelo y tambien le dispara

Shira: por que hiciste eso ?

Diego: pueden rastrearnos... Mira si tu quieres te llevo a la basa en donde te protejan y... No se si estas molesta com migo por no haber sido honesto

Shira: no no estoy molesta con tigo

Diego: a no

Shira: no para nada... Sabes yo te amo. Luego diego y shira se besan

Diego: bueno ahora a la base... Que aqui no es seguro

Shira: ok vamos

Ambos comiensan a caminar y se detienen en un teléfono publico

Diego: manny ven a recogerme a mi y a shira... Punto de extracción alterno clave 6

Shira: manny tambien es espian

Diego: si lo es ambos somos espias secretos pero hablamos luego vamos

Shira: a dónde ?

Diego: al punto de extracción. Dice cargando su arma

Shira: dime algo

Diego: que ?

Shira: si atrapamos a soto puedo matarlo

Diego: no se tal ves si pero por que ?

Shira: no lo se... Tal ves solo por que el intento matarnos

Luego ambos comiensan a caminar

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo cuidense y feliz navidad a todos


	11. Chapter 11: la persecución

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno por fin estoy de nuevo en casa y de nuevo con otro capítulo mas de esta historia. Bueno ya saben espero que les guste

Luego de que diego hiciera la llamada ambos caminan n una estación de trenes antigua

Diego y shira estaban tomados de las manos pero diego sostenia su arma en la otra mano

Shira: y que estamos haciendo aqui. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: este es el punto de extracción... Esperamos a manny

Shira: ok y dime a donde iremos

Diego: a un lugar seguro

Ambos esperan un rato y manny se aserca en un auto era una camioneta porshe

Manny se detiene y ambos suben diego sube del lado del copiloto y shira en la parte tracera

Manny: estas bien amigo ?

Diego: bueno aparte de que unos terroristas casi nos mata... Si estoy mejor que nunca y tu

Manny: yo bien gracias por preguntar... Y tu shira no estas herida

Shira: no un poco nerviosa pero estoy bien

Luego manny comiensa a conducir hata salir a una carretera y comiensa a conducir

Diego: dime este auto es tuyo

Manny: si es nuevo... Por que

En eso un helicoptéro le dispara al unto en dónde ivan haciendo que la ventana tracera se rompa

Shira: diablos... Ahora que

Diego: son otraves esos malditos. Dice al ver el helicoptéro

Manny: no mi auto nuevo. Dice furioso

Diego: acelera, acelera, acelera... Y shira sujetate

Shira: si claro que si. Dice abrochando su cintuton de seguridad

Luego manny comiensa a acelerar pero no lograba perder al helicoptéro

Para todo eso el auto nuevo de manny ya habia recivido unos cuantos balazos

Diego saca su arma y le dispara a helicoptéro pero no logra derribarlo

Shira: no puedes ir mas rapido manny

Diego: si aver quitate dame el bolante

Manny: y como quieres que me quite

Diego: solo cambiate de lugar

Diego y manny comiensan a cambiar de lugar y asaber como lo logran pero diego ahora tiene el bolante

Diego: ok sujetense

Manny: no quiero ni un rasguño

Diego: jaja claro

El acelera y pasa por emedio del trafico luego intenta perder al helicoptéro pero no puede

Shira: y no tienen alguna arma en este auto

Manny: si hay una basuca en tu asiento

Shira: y por que... Una basuca en mi asiento

Diego: ok lo derribaremos

Manny: levanta el asiento y damela

Shira levanta el asiento y saca una basuca Luego cuando se la iva a dar a manny ella golpea a diego y a manny con la punta del misil en la cabeza

Manny: cuidado shira esa mierda suele explotar

Diego: no le hables asi

Shira: jeje lo siento yo que sabia. Dice girtando

Luego manny toma la basuca saca la mitad de su cuerpo u cuando trata de disparar se le cae de las manos

Manny: solte la basuca. Dice viendo a diego

Shira: que soltaste la basuca

Diego: soltaste la basuca... Como puediste hacer eso

Shira: cuidado. Dise señalando al frente ya que el helicoptéro se habia posicionado al frente

Diego gira bruscamente para esquivar las balas quedando en un puente

Diego: lo perderemos el el tunél

Shira: pero el tunél esta abajo el el otro carril. Dice viendo por la ventania

Diego: sujetate

Manny: no no que vas a hacer

Luego diego crusa y salta del puente causando barios daños al auto de manny

Mientras tanto el ehlicoptéro se coloco adelante de ellos en la salida del tunel

Diego: jaja lo perdimos

Shira: no yo creo que no. Dice viendo al frente

Diego ve que no los han perdino aun y tambien ve una señal que parece una rampa u queda justo en el enfrente del helicoptéro

Diego: shira has saltado de un auto el movimiento

Shira: aver dejame recordar... Noooo. Dice gritando

Manny: no que vas a hacer ahora ?

Diego: algo muy estupido... Bien a la cuenta de tres saltan

Shira: hay esto va a doler

Luego diego apunta al la rampa y todos abren la puerta

Diego: una, dos y tres

Todos saltan del auto y el auto sale volando por la rampa estrellandose contra el helicoptéro haciendo que este explote y caiga y explote

Diego: estas bien shira. Dice levantandola del suelo

Shira: si creo que si lo estoy

Luego diego toma a shira mor la cadera pero como la mala suerte sigue no logran besarse

Manny: si y del pobre manny nadie se preocupa verdad. Dice caminando hacia a ellos

Pero ni shira ni diego se distraen y ambos se besan

Manny: hay por favor... Tienen que hacerlo aqui

Diego: manny siento lo de tu auto

Manny: mi auto... Diego te voy a matar. Dice enfadado

Shira: y ahora que

Diego: hay que seguir caminando estamos serca

Shira: si vamonos antes de que llege la policia

Luego todos comiensan a caminar y llegan a un centro comercial

Shira: que hacemos aqui

Diego: tenemos que pasar desapercividos... Ten toma. Dice dandole a shira dinero y una radio

Shira: y esto pa que ? Dice reciviendo las cosas

Diego: ok debemos distraer al enemogo ve y compra algo de ropa y vistete que no sea muy llamativo

Shira: y tu igual compraras algo

Diego: yo ya tengo una. El su pone una gorra unos lentes oscuros y le da vuelta a su chumpa haciendo que paresca otra ropa

Shira: si claro que no sea muy llamativo

Diego: ok es camuflaje de espia toma esto. Dice dandole un arma a shira

Shira: que y para que ?

Diego: mira si ves a alguien que paresca sospechoso disparale y luego preguntale quien era

Shira: si claro... Yo no se usar esto. Dice mostrando el arma

Diego: solo apunta y jala del gatillo... Es fácil

Shira: para un maton experto si

Luego ella entra a una tienda de ropa. Digo la espera afuera sentado en una mesas y mas tarde shira sale con un vestido negro ella se veia tan hermosa que diego la mira como un angel

Shira: como me veo ?

Diego: wow golpeame para ver si esto no es un sueño

Shira: no es real... Por que

Diego: te ves hermosa shira

Manny: no hay tiempo para lo romantíco debemos irnos

Shira: manny tiene razón debemos irnos

Diego: si... Bueno vamos

Luego todos salen del centro comercial y roban un auto en el cual llegan a la base

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y sobre la otra historia la estare publicando mañana o quiza pasado mañana. Bueno dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap


	12. Chapter 12: daño colateral

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo mas de esta historia. Bueno ya saben espero que les guste asi que comencemos

Luego de que manny, diego y shira roban un auto ellos logran llegar a la base Luego de entras diego le da a shira un tiquet de vicitante

Shira: y esto para que es

Diego: para que no te disparen

Shira: mmmm. Ella toma el tiquet y se lo coloca en el cuello

Manny: yo lo dejo aqui debo ir con elli

Diego: ok ve con ella

Manny se retira y diego y shira entran a la base luego diego le pide a un acistente una cita con su jefé kennedy el era el jefé mas furioso de todos

Ellos entran a la sala de espera de la oficina

Diego: ok shira quedate aqui. Dice tomandola de las manos

Shira: y por que

Diego: no querras escuchar esto... Esperane aqui quieres

Shira: ok yo te espero

Luego diego entra a la oficina del jefé

Kennedy: ok sabes cual es el significado de la palabre " daño colateral " sabes que significa

Diego: si lo se señor

Kennedy: ok explicame por que hoy fueron asesinados 5 hombres en un tiroteo 6 en un accidente de trancito y por que mierdas hay un helicoptéro incindiandoce en la salida del maldito tunél. Dice muy enfadado

Diego: ok no fue mi culpa ellos me atacaron que queria que hiciera

Kennedy: ok mira el problema es que los medios de comunicación ya inventaron una hostoria de lo que paso, mira

´El toma un control enciende su televisor y sintonisa un canal de noticias

Las noticias: hoy se llevo a cabo un tirote en un edificio se encontraron 5 hombres muertos y barias harma las autoridades no han dicho nada

Luego cambia de canal: dos accidentes de trancíto se dieron dos camionetas negra, en el interior se encontraron muchas armas, las autoridades no han dicho nada aun

De nuevo cambia de canal: un helicoptéro se estrello en la salida del tunel, barios testigos afirman haber visto a un auto derribar la aeronave, la policia esta desconcertada

El jefé apaga el televisor

Kennedy: como derribaste un helicoptéro con un auto ?

Diego: ya no tenia balas

Kennedy: oye quien es la chica que esta detras de la puerta

Diego: a ella nadie

Kennedy: que pase... Pasa adelante

Shira abre la puerta y entra un poco apenada

Shira: hola soy shira whatson

Kennedy: si lo se... Asi que estabas con ella cuando todo paso

Diego: si asi es señor

Shira: y que es lo que pasa

Kennedy: miren la cosa es que tengo a los medios de comunicación tan metidos en mi trasero que pudiera apostar que es lo que dira el periodico de las mañana

Shira: a si y que cree que dira

Kennedy: dira ayer un tirotro, un accidente, y un helicoptéro destruido formaron la noché mas vielenta del año

Diego: ok segun lo que se soto le vendio a alguien codigos para lanzamientos nucleares

Shira: que significa eso ?

Kennedy: que un terrorista tiene el poder de mandar a la mierda todo el país

Shira: entonces debemos hacer algo

Kennedy: si esto haran tu y tu novio encontraran a soto recuperan los codigos y matan a los terroristas

Diego: no, no, no, shira no ira es peligroso

Shira: pero por que no... Podria estar mas timpo con tigo

Diego: es muy peligroso

Shira: y que... Sabes ire a donde sea con tigo

Kennedy: ya rugiste entonses este es tu contacto. Dice dandole una foto a diego

Diego: no no no trabajare con el

Shira: quien es

Diego: era un viejo amigo pero el... no... es muy... Sabes no trabajare con el

Kennedy: si lo aras y no tienes opción asi que salgan de aqui

Luego diego y shira salen y se sientan en una banca que estaba afuera de la oficina

Diego: sabes algo ya que lo que aremos sera muy extremadamente estupido te dire algo

Shira: pues dime que es

Diego: desde que te vi senti algo especial por ti y luego de eso tu recuerdo me perseguia como que si fuera una sombra y desde ese momento supe que estaba henamorado di ti

Shira: no sigas hablando y mejor demuestralo

Luego ambos se acercan uno al otro hasta que se besan y justo en eso kennedy sale de su oficina

Kennedy: hay por favor diego tenemos habitaciones para eso

Diego: sabes vete antes de que tenga que noquiarte

Kennedy: me toca y te mando a la conte marcial

Diego: no puedes arrestarme por amor

Kennedy: sabes algo ten has lo que quierras. Dice dandole las yaves de la puerta antes de irse

Shira: ya estamos a solas

Diego: yo creo que si

Luego ambos sigen besandose por un largo rato antes de irse a un hotel ya que la casa de diego estaba destruida

Mientras tanto con soto

Hunk: ok empacan todo y vamonos de aqui

Soto: y por que nos vamos

Hunk: por que mañana pociblemente habran muchos soldados intentando de atraparnos

Soto: ok aun no has cumplido en trato

Hunk: lo are pero tu vendras con nosotros

Soto: claro vamos

Hunk: ok llevense las armas las bombas nuestro proximo destino es nueva york

( no se si asi se escribe pero si no lo siento )

Soto: ok seguramente nos seguiran asi que debemos mantenrnos alerta

Hunk: no se preocupe estamos preparados para todo. El saca un maletin lleno de armas

Soto: puedo escoger la que se

Hunk: tenemos M16, M4, barret, beretas y de mas

Soto: que tal la magneum calibre 45 de ahi arreba

Hunk: esa es mia iditota

Soto: bueno entonces esta. Dice tomando una ametralladore

Hunk: lárguemonos de aqui vamo, vamos. Gita antes de subir a un auto

Luego todos suben a sus camionetas y se van de las bodegas con destino a nueva york

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen susu reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo. Cuidense mucho


	13. Chapter 13: un espia loco

Bueno hola hoy es un día muy especil y pense que podia actualizar esta historia asi que espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy

A la mañana siguiente diego y shira fueron en busca del contacto. Ellos ivan en un auto de la empresa

Shira: y dime por que no te gusta trabajar con un amigo

Diego: no es que no me guste... Es que el esta un, le patina el coco entiendes

Shira: osea que esta loco

Diego: y de remate, a lo mejor te agrade

El conduce hasta llegar a una casa parecia algo vieja y sucie ellos bajan del auto y se dirijen a la puerta

Diego: ok antes de que entremos dejame decirte que buck esta un poco loco. Dice cargando su pistola

Shira: y eso para que piensas dispararle

Diego: no pero me preocupa que el me dispare a mi

Luego diego entra a la casa y despues shira

Diego: ok buck soy diego no nos dispares

Shira: tal ves no este en casa

En eso un hobre sale con un cuchillo muy sigilosamente y luego se acerca a diego intentandolo tomar por el cuello pero diego se defiende y le apunta a la cabeza

Diego: ya no esres tan rápido

Buck: no pero soy mas letal que tu arma. Dice viendo hacia abajo

Shira: yo creo que tiene razón. Ella tambien ve hacia abajo

Luego diego nota que buck punta con su cuchillo hacia donde mas dolor le podia causar

Diego: ok tu ganas

Buck: gracias pero que te trae por aqui viejo amigo, y quien el ella

Shira: a soy shira y estoy con diego

Buck: baya que tienes suerte amigo. Yo soy buck trabaje con diego

Diego: a si y por cierto cuando perdiste el ojo. Dice al notar que buck esta usando un parche

Buck: a esto no aun tengo mi ojo pero me veo mas apuesto asi, no crees. Le pregunta a shira

Shira: yo no lo se... Pero si tu lo dices

Diego: ok tenemos trabajo te contare

Luego diego y shira le dicen a buck cual es la mision y que deben hacer

Buck: ok entonces vamonos

El toma una mochila y un maletin y luego todos salen de la casa pero no habia pasa ni un minuto y buck hace su primer locura.

El toma a una muchacha por el cuello y le apunta con su arma

Buck: ok dime para quien trabajas o te buelo la cabeza

Shira: oye que estas haciendo

Diego: buck dejalá el paz

Buck: ella nos esta siguiendo dejame liquidarla porfa hare que paresca suicidio

Shira: no dejala vamonos

Buck guarda su arma y sube al auto de diego pero el sube del lado del conductor y comiensa a conducir

El el camino hace un par de locura como anotar la identificación de un helicoptéro que el pensaba los estaba siguiendo entre otra. Luego de un rato el en lugar de tomar la autopista hacia nueva york toma la salida hacia el aéropuerto LAX por sus sifras en ingels

Shira: que haces que no el camino es por el otro lado

Buck: emm no cunducire hasta nueva york... Se me a antojado volar

Ellos llegan al aeropuerto y salen a la pista de despegue en dónde ven un avion militar que esta cargando combustible

Buck: ok robaremos ese avion

Diego: robar un avion que fácil... No es como robar un auto

Shira: y sabes volas no

Buck: si claro tome clases... Pero puede que haya faltado a un par de lecciones

Shira: es un gran consuelo saberlo

En eso un auto negro comiensa a dispararles todos se cubren detras de un angar

Diego: pinches malditos no pueden dejarnos en paz

Buck: tranquilo los mandare de paseo al infierno. El abre su mochila y de ella saca unas piesas que al ensamblarlas formaron una ametralladora con lanza granadas

Shira: solo eso trael ahi

Buck: no en la maleta traigo la basuca pero no pienso userla en una ocación especial

Diego: te dije que era loco

Buck: sale de su escondite disparando a los terroristas y aciendo que su camioneta explote y luego carga su lanza granadas y lo dispara y hace que la camioneta explote por segunda vez

Buck: eso es a chingar a su madre

Shira: baya y yo pense que tu eras violento. Le dice a diego

Buck: ahora si... La unica manera de que nos ganaran fuera con un tanque. Dice buck con una sonrrisa pero luego levanta la vista y su sonrrisa se borra

Diego: y ahora que pasa

Buck: tienes un tanque... Corran al avion

Luego todos salen del angar antes de que este sea destruido. Todos suben a avion y al entrar en la cabina se encuentran con una varieded de istrumentos e interruptores

Buck: ok diego seras mi copiloto

Shira: mejor apurense que esa cosa viene hacia aca

Buck: preción de aceite, temperatura, FMC todo es en orden

Diego: vamonos entonces

Buck coloca en avion el la pista de despegue y acelera a maxima potencia hasta que despegan

Shira: esa si que estubo serca

Buck: ok señores pasajeros les habla en capítan acabamos de salvarnos de morir a causa de un tanque pero el peligro ya paso asi que pueden relajarce y disfrutar del vuelo

En eso shira sale de la cabina y diego la sigue

Diego: estas bien shira... No te da miedo volar o si

Shira: no yo estoy bien... Sabes nunca pense en enamorarme de un espia

Diego: y yo nunca pense que encontraria a la chica perfecta.

Luego ambos se ven a los ojos y luego si nada que pensar comparten un lindo beso mientras tanto buck seguia hablando como loco

En eso buck sale de la cabina

Buck: a estas hacendo algo personal los dejo a solas

Shira: a no no es nada... Pero quien esta volando el avion

Buck: esta en piloto automatico no te preocupes

Diego: sera mejor que regresemos a la cabina

Shira: si antes de que este loco aga algo

Ellos vuelven a entra a la cabina de mando del avion

En otra parte con soto

Soto: enviamos un tanque y escaparon eso es inaudito

Hunk: tranquilo sabemos su ubicación actual. Lorens muestrale

Lorens: si ellos se dirigen al aeropuerto de nueva yock JFK

Soto: y no podemos derrivarlos

Hunk: ese problema ya esta resuelto. Nos infiltramos el la frecuencia de la fúerza aerea y ordenamos a dos aviones raptor F22 proceder y derribar la aeronave

Soto: en cuanto llegaran los casa

Lorens: unos 10 minutos quizá mas ya que estaban haciendo maniogras de entrenamiento

Soto: ok lo siento diego pero hoy si llego tu final... Diganle a esos aviones que disparen sus misiles rastreadores y que los derriben a cualquier costo. Decia con una risa diabolica

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que este cap fuese de su gusto. Tambien dese que pasen un feliz año nuevo y que traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Bueno hasta el sig cap


	14. Chapter 14: el avionaso parte uno

Hola un saludo a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero les guste. Tambien les agradesco por dejar reviews.

Con soto:

Soto: ok comunicame con los aviones de combate

Lorens: ok ya esta listo

Soto: aqui torre de control a lider alfa cambio

Lider alfa: lo escucho torre de control

Soto: si tiene el onjetivo a la vista... Tiene autorización para disparar y derribar el objetivo

Lider alfa: entendido ordenes comprendidas derribaremos el objetivo

Con diego y shira

Ya abian pasado unos minutos y después de unos minutos de vuelo turbulento ya diego y shira estaban algo mareados

Shira: por que el avion se sacude tanto ?

Buck: es solo una leve turbulencia... Pero no te preocupes es poco probable que una torbulencia derribe un avion

Shira: es reconfortante saberlo

Luego de eso una alarma se activa en una de las pantallas del panel de control

Diego: que significa eso de ahi. Dice señalando el radar de próximidad

Buck: eso significa que un par de aviones de combate F22 nos tienen el la mira y si esos si dirriban aviones

Diego: a que mal...

Luego diego y shira se cientan y abrochan sus cinturones de seguridad solo por si las dudas

Los aviones de combate disparan 4 misiles rastreadores de calor y buck arroja unas bengalas y gira en espiral dos misilis impactan las bengalas y logran esquivar a los otros dos haciendo que estos se impacten a si mismos.

Pero unos de los fragmentos impactan el ala del avion haciendo que esta se incendie

Diego: que significa esa alarma

Buck: ahhh esa significa que el motor 3 y el 4 se estan incendiando

Shira: entonces vamos a morir eh

Buck: no te preocupes está cosa puede volar perfectamente con 2 motores

En eso los aviones ponen el la mira de nuevo al avion de diego y shira y justo antes que disparen la fuerza aerea la verdadera les ordena retirarse

Soto: que que paso por que

Lorens: perdimos la señal lo siento

Soto saca su arma y le dispara en el ombro

Soto: ahora si lo sientes deverdad idiota de mierda

Con diego y shira

Ellos y buck aun volavan solo que su aeronava ya estaba bastante dañada Y barias de las alarmas del avion estaban activadas

Diego: cres que aun podemos llegar a nueva yorck

Buck: en estas condiciones nunca... Tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emerjencia

Shira: tal ves no sea el mejor momento pero detesto volar

Diego: dimelo a mi. Decia viendo a shira

Buck: ok señores pasajeros les habla su capitan, si ven por la ventania del lado derecho del avion notara que el la se esta incendiando y/o desintegrando. Por favor coloque su aciento en posición vertical y preparence para hacernos mierda

Luego buck comiensa a desender mientras el ala se incendia cada vez mas y mas

Shira: sabes diego por si acaso te amo

Diego: yo a ti shira... Ok aterrisa está cosa

Buck: ok lo aterrisare ahi. Dice sañalando un campo llenos de cultivos

Shira: enserio en una granja

Buck: creeme es la mejor opción

Shira: si esto lo vi en una película de espias no lo lograban

Buck: nosotros si lo lograremos... Ok diego has lo que te diga

Diego: me queda de otra

Buck: no ok pon la potencia al 20% los flaps en 15 grados

Diego: listo algo mas que tal si me bajo y limpio un poco el parabrisas

Buck: no seria mala idea

Shira: ok consentrate...

Buck aproxima el avion baja la velocidad y se prepara para intentar de aterrizar

Buck: ok baja el tren de aterrizaje

Diego: ya pero que significa dosluces rojas y una verde en el indicador que dice si las ruedas estan abajo

Buck: significa que dos ruedes no bajaron solo una... Tenemos la rueda frontal y la de la izquiersa trabados

Shira: y eso que quiere decir

Buck: que hoy si ya valimos madre jajaja

Diego: no le veo la gracia a todo esto

Buck: ok preparence para el impacto o en el peor de los casos para morir

Shira: no puedes darnos animo

Diego: en ese caso te dire que yo cuando era pequeño le temia al agua

Shira: y yo le temia a la oscuridad

Buck: ok preparence esto si que va a doler. Dice con un tono de loco

Lo que el hace es bajar la velocidad y luego se acerca lenta y suavemente a la tierra y justo cuando la unica rueda que esta abajo topa esta se...

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo. Tambien les digo que confirmo las secuelas de la que les hablava ambas historias tendran secuela esta y ice age la seguynda cita. Bueno cuidense todos


	15. Chapter 15: avionaso parte 2

Hola a todos un saludo tambien. Bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo mas de esta historia que se tornara con mucha acción y romance. Bueno espero que les guste

Luego de que la ruede del avión impacte el suelo esta se rompe y el resto de la aeronave impacta violentamente el suelo haciendo que las alas se incendien y deje un camino de fuego y humo negro

El impacto avia sido duro pero nadie perdio la conciencia y el avión todavia avansaba. Y mientras diego y shira gritaban buck parecia disfrutalo

Ellos avansan unos metros hasta que el avion se detiene por completo

Buck: esa mierda estobo increible... Señores pasajeros emos llegado a nuestro destino gracias por volar con aeromierda

Shira: aun estemos con vida ? Dice algo asustada

Diego: si eso creo amenos que estemos muertos

Buck: no sean llorones solo nos acabamos de estrellasr

Shira: ay si no es para tanto solo nos salvamos de una muerte segura... Hasta me parecia ver un cuervo el la cabina

Diego: ok basta salgamos de aqui antes de que esto explote

Shira: buena idea

Luego todos salen del avion que se esta incendiando ellos salen como que si nada hubiera pasado

Shira: y ahora que hacemos

Diego: hay que seguir hasta nueva york encontrar a nuestro cantacto y lárgarnos

Shira: ok y saben donde estamos

Diego: mierda no el GPS esta en la cabina

Buck: hay que preguntarle a ella. Dice señalando a una granjer

Luego el se le acerca caminando como que nada paso y olvidando que dejo un boeig 737 estrellado el sus cultivos

Buck: disculpe puede dicerme que camino agarramos pa nueva york

La granjare solo lo ve con cara de y este loco que le pasa

Luego todos salen de la propiedad y dan en una carretera en donde esperan un auto bus o un taxi

El eso el celular de diego suena y es kennedy

Diego: hola señor

Kennedy: dime por que carajos estrellaron un 737 el una granja

Diego: fue culpa de soto... El mando aviones a que nos derribaran. Luego cuelga la llamada

Shira: quien era ese

Diego: el demonio.. Ok robemos ese auto. Dice al ver un mercedes

Mas tarde con soto

Lorens: fue un accidente aereo no creo que hayan quedado vivos

Soto: si estan vivos... Un testigo afirma averlos visto y que uno de ellos le pedio indicaciones para neva yock... Y adivina es donde estamos idiota

Lorens: no fue culpa mia... Era la fuerza aerea no es tan fácil

Soto: eso me vale madre... Lo que me inporta es que los matemos y por cada ves que falles te disparare primero el los pies luego la rodia y luego... Ya imaginaras que parte siguee

Lorens: lo siento de escho entoy enviando a un equipo los localisamos en un edificio de apartamentos

Con diego y shira

Ellos abian llegado a su destino y estaban en donde supuestamente su contacto los esperaria

Shira: es aqui ? Dice viendo a diego

Diego: creo que si. El toca la puerta y alguien le responde

Crash: quien demonios es

Shira: somos de la CIA... Agentes encubiertos

Crash: y como se que son agentes de la CIA

Diego: cuando te dispare podras examinar la bala idiota... Abre la puerta

Luego crash abre la puerta y diego y shira entran crash en alto no muy fuerte delgano y de cabello maron oscuro

Diego: kennedy me dijo que ya te abia informado de la situación

Crash: si lo iso...

Shira: y bien que suelen hacer ahora

Buck: solemos preguntarle al testigo o al contacto y luego llenarlo de balas. Dice viendo a shira con cara de loco

Ella solo lo ve algo desconcertada

Buck: es broma... Dime amigo no nos invitas a tomar algo

Crash: si quieren algo de mercurio radeoactivo

Diego: ok amigo nos intentan de matar a mi a mi novia y a este pendejo desde que salimos de los angeles dime por que

Crash: pues al parecer tu y tu novia se toparon con una organisación terrorista y ahora intentaran disparar esas bombas nucleares contra nosotros

Shira: pero que podemos hacer para detenerlos

Chrash: ellos nesecitan un satélite no puesdo ayudarlos pero mi hermano eddie si toma aqui vive. El le da un papel a shira

Shira: que en miami... Por que nadie vive cerca

En eso un helicoptéro comiensa a disparar contra el departamento llenandolo de balas por completo y crash es alcansado por una bala pero no es herida de muerte

Todos se cubren detras de una mesa

Crash: ahyyy esos hijos de sus perras madres me dieron... Me voy a morir

Shira: no moriras entendido

Buck: lo derribare con la basuca. El saca su basuca la craga y luego derriba al enemigo

Buck: eso es malditos... Ya vamonos

Diego: nos llevamos a crash

Los 4 salen del apartamento bajan las escaleras pero en el estacionamiento los atacan de nuevo

Ellos se cubren detras de unos autos y cargan sus ametralladoras y comiensan a disparar. Pero se quedan sin balas

Diego: no tengo balas

Buck: esta basia solo la pistola

Shira: a mi ni me vean yo soy nueva en este trabajo

Diego: no es posible tantas armas y a nadie se le ocurrio traer municiones...

Crash: yo tengo una bala en mi brazo

Diego: es hora de huir dame la pistola

El sale disparando y elimina a barios terroristas y luego todos suben al auto robado

Ellos salen del parqueo y comiensan a huir y como de costumbre los siguen y todo se convierte en una persecución de alta velocidad

Diego conduce avilmente entre el trafíco esquivando las balas y al enemigo pero no es suficiente ahora tambien los sigue la policia

Shira: esto esta de la fregada

Diego: si y se va a poner peor

Crash: no pueden llevarme a un hospital. El perdia bastante sangre

Diego: callate estoy intentando evadir a estos malditos

Ellos siguen tratando de escapar pero no lo logran aun

Diego: shira diaparalé a esos pedasos de mierda. Dice dandole el arma a shira

Ella toma el arma pero se le dispara dandole al tablero

Diego: cuidado dispara afuera

Shira: lo siento. Ella aun no es experta pero hace lo mejor que puede y le da al conductor de uno de los tres autos hacieldo que este se choque

Luego a diego se le ocurre algo

Diego: tengo una idea. El vira hacia un edificio

Shira: que carajos piensas hacer

Diego: una idiotes sostenganse todos

Diego atrabiensa un edificio por completo y logra salir y uno de los autos que los seguian quede dertuido

Luego escapan del ultimo auto

Buck: los perdimos amigo

Shira: ahora que hacemos

Diego: hay que ir a un hotel necesito descansar un poco

Buck: y de que

Diego: hoy estube tan serca de la muerte que creo que si seguimos asi podremos romper el recor de tiroteos seguidos

Shira: que tal ese. Dice señalando un hotel algo fino

Ellos entran con su auto que saca humo por todas partes y con crash herido alquilan una habitación con tres cuartos Separados

Crash: porfa sacame esta bala de aqui

Shira: tranquilo yo me encargo

Diego: eres doctor ?

Shira: no pero estudie... pero he visto como lo hacen

Luego shira saca la bala del brazo de crash

Buck: aver dejame verla... Baya es una calibre 50 pudo haberte atrabesado tienes suerte

Diego: ok esto es lo que haremos nos turnaremos pa dormir y alguien se queda haciendo vijilancia

Buck: no te preocupes si quieres yo vigilo con esta. Dice sosteniendo un arma de francotirador

Diego: oye yo pense que ya no teniamos balas ni armas

Buck: bueno es que esta es para casos especiales

Diego: te voy a, a,

Shira: tranquilo mejor dejalo

Mas tarde ya era de noche y se suponia que todos dormian pero diego estaba en el valcon afuera

Shira: que haces qui diego

Diego: sabes solia hacer esto en casa... Bueno antes de que la hicieran mierda

Shira: ya es tarde... Ven vamos a dormir

Diego: sabes aveces me quedaba pensando en si algun día conoceria a alguien tan especial como tu

Shira solo ve a diego con unos ojos muy tirnos

Diego: y cualdo te vi senti eso que no podia explicar a ahora me alegro de estar con tigo... Y pase lo que pasa yo te amo

Shira: iagual yo

Luego ambos se ivan a besar pero alguien los veia y diego le apunta con su arma y sale buck

Buck: lo siento ya me voy

Diego: la próxima te pego un tiro

Shira: sabes mejor vamos adentro

Diego: si esta bien

Luego ellos entran a su habitación y cierran la puerta ( autor después de eso ustedes pueden asumir lo que quieran )

Bueno hasta aqui llego este cap espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y hasta el sih cap


	16. Chapter 16: a florida

Hola a todos, bueno asumiendo que no asumieron nada malo hoy los dejo con un capítulo más de mi historia, ya saben espero que les guste.

A la mañana siguiente

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y esa era la hora en la que diego despertaba por lo cual el despierta antes que los demas. Un par de horas más tarde shira y los demas despiertan

Diego: arriba todo el mundo ya tenemos que irnos

Shira: hola diego... Buenos días

Diego: hola cariño dormiste bien. Dice nientras la besa

Shira: nunca habia dormido mejor

Buck: hola amigos como estan

Diego: hola buck... Preparate nos vamos a las 1000 horas prepara las armas y eso

Buck: jeje y con que si ya no hay balas

Crash: hola diego, hola shira que tal buck

Shira: como se siente ese brazo amigo. Dice mientras toma un pocó de café

Crash: como que si una bala de alto calibre me ubiera atravesado

Shira: pues en realidad no te atrabeso... Pero sin antivioticos se va a infectar la herida

Diego: no te preocupes conseguiremos algo en el camino

Luego ellos salen del hotel y emprenden camino hacia miami. Ellos ivan en su mercedes lleno de balas por lo cual iva dejando humo por todos lados

Shira: por que algo me dice que nesecitamos otro auto

Con soto y huck

El y su amigo terrorista discutian ya que diego y shira se habian vuelto un verdadero problema para ellos

Hunk: asepte el trato pero no me dijiste que ese maldito mataria a la mitad de mis hombres

Soto: si yo que sabia que tus humbreso no estaban a nivel del desafio

Hunk: ellos ya saben demaciado y si no estoy mal ya saben de los codigos... Ya mande a mis hombres para entrar a la frecuencia de un satélite

Soto: y que tiene que ver eso

Huck: sin uno de esos no puedo dar las cordenadas y el misisl no sera lanzado... Nesecito algo para pararlos un plan B

Soto: tengo una idea

Huck: pudiste ?

Soto: cierra el pico... Tu el muchacho de ahi. Dice sañalando a un soldado

Crauser: que diablos quieres

Soto: investiga a esta persona se llama shira whatson, dame los nombres de sus amigos y familia lo quiero todo

Hunk: y para que quiere eso

Soto: ya lo veras... Por ahora veamos si lorens logra matarlos

Con diego y shira

Ellos avansaron un buen rato pero tubieron que detenerce por gasolina para el auto

Diego: esperen aca voy a ver si compro algo de comer

Shira: te acompao

Ambos bajan del auto y entran a la tienda de auto servicio en donde compran un par de cosa

Luego ellos van a la caja registradora pero 4 hombres de hunk se paran detras de diego y shira

Shira: cuantos son 3 ?

Diego: no son cuatro yo me encargo... Salga de aqui amigo. Le dice al hombre que esta cobrando

Luego este sale de su tienda. Diego y shira voltean y ven a cuatro hombres que visten de chaqueta de cuero y con armas

Diego: sabes shira podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas

Shira: yo preferiria las buenas

Lorens: ese termino no existe en mi lenguage. Dice luego le apunta a diego en la cara

Diego se defiende fracturando el brazo de lorens antes de quitarle su arma y despararle a los otros tres hombres luego toma a lores del cuello lo levanta y lo arroga contra la ventana

Lorens trata de ponerse de pie pero diego lo golpea muy duro luego le apunta con su arma mientras lo sostiene del cuallo

Diego: shira toma esto. Dice dandole el arma a shira

Shira: que debo hacer ?

Diego: vijila que nadie venga... Ok amigo sabes yo odio hacer esto en lugar ya tu ubiera metido una bala en la cabeza pero no me dejas elección

Lorens: no se nada amigo dejame ir

Shira: miralo no siquiera le emos preguntado algo y ya esta mintiendo

Diego: soló dime quien y por que nos quieren matar o te are desear la muerte

Lorens: de donde vengo no abrimos la boca

Diego: ok. El toma el brazo fracturado de lorens y lo golpea

Diego: dime quien eres o te mato pendejo pedazo de mierda

Lorens: matamé esntonses

Diego: shira dame el arma

Ella le da el arma a diego el la toma la craga y le dispara en la cabeza a lorens pero no pasa nada. Intenta de nuevo y nada

Diego: que esta basia... Amor me diste un arma basia

Shira: lo siento no me di cuente.

Ella le da un cartucho a diego el carga el arma y le apunta de nuevo

Diego: ok aun no sabes nada

Lorens: a la mierda

Diego le apunta en la cabeza y se prepara para matarlo

Lorens: espera se llama hunk ellos se fueron luego de que yo me fui no se donde estan ahora pero si que busca un satélite para poder lanzar un misil

Shira: y por que quiere lanzar un misil

Lorens: yo como voy a saber solo se que soto quiere matar a tu novio y te quiere con vida a ti

Diego: ok ya me hartaste

Luego ellos y lorens salen del la tienda y se dirigen a el auto

Shira: por que nos lo llevamos y no lo matamos

Diego: por que puede ayudarnos... Entra. Le dice a lorens mientras abre el baul del auto

Lorens: que ahi no no amigo

Shira: solo entra

El entra al baul y luego diego y shira entran al auto

Buck: que paso

Shira: lo de siempre peleas disparons no nos dijo mucho pero bueno

Diego: ok vamonos aun nos falta bastante camino

El comiensa a conducir y se va de la gasolinere

Crash: que les dijo

Shira: solo nos dio un nombre hunk dice que es un hobre loco

Diego: en plan es este hunk planea lanzar una bomba nuclear pero nececita una frecuencia de satélite. Ahora debemos saber en donde puede conseguirlo para atraparlos

Shira: crash crees que tu hermano nos pueda ayudar

Crash: si el sabe donde pouden conseguir la señal una ves lo sepamos podremos atraparlos

Shira: es un buen plan

Diego: si ya tenemos un plan ahora solo debemos llegar a florida

Con soto

Crauser: señor tengo lo que me pidio. Dice sosteniendo un papel

Soto: que descubriste

Crauser: esto le gustara... Ella tiene tres hermanos que aun viven juntos en una casa en una ciudad llamada rockpor

Soto: ok esto es lo que aremos tu y cuatro hombres más bayan a su casa y secuestren a sus hermanos... Traiganlos con vida

Crauser: entendido señor. El toma su ametralladora y la carga luego el se va

Hunk: por que quieres a sus hermanos

Soto: si se nos acercan o arruinan nuestros planes tendremos algo con lo que los detendremos

Con diego y shira

Ellos aun iban en el auto y shira no tenia idea de lo que esperaba

Diego: shira no seria mala idea un beso

Shira: jajaja enserio quieres uno

Diego: si

Shira: ok...

ella iba a besarlo cuando un auto los golpea y luego les disparan

Diego: ahahaahaha por que de nuevo

Shira: no pueden dejernos un día un miserable día

Diego acelera para perderlos

Lorens: yo no me anote para malditas persecuciones. Grita desde el guarda equipaje del auto

Buck: calleté idiota

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo


	17. Chapter 17: ¿como lanzar un misil ?

Hola de nuevo, bueno les traigo el capítulo que les habia dicho antes espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews.

Con diego y shira

Justo luego de que el auto los impactara diego acelera y corre por unas cuantas calles antes de eludir a sus enemigos

Luego de eso llegan a la casa de eddie. Entran a una casa pero parecia estar abandonada

Diego: aquí es ? Dice vindo a crash

Crash: si aqui es

Shira: parece avandonada

Crash: si pero no lo esta... Ya veran

Luego todos bajan del auto que esta cubierto de balas y diego se dirige a la perte de atras abre el baul y saca a lorens

Diego: se de ahi... Coste un movimiento en falso y te salen balas por la boca... Entendido

Lorens: aja. Dice antes de salir del bal

Todos entran a la casa esta estaba en pesimas condiciones

Crash: eddie soy te hermano

Luego un hobre que vestia de camuflage sele apuntandoles a todos con un rifle

Eddie: como se que esres tu... Aver dime algo que solo tu sepás. Dice apuntandole con el arma

Crash: cuando duermes hablas sólo... Que tal eso

Diego: no hay tiempo para eso eddie

Eddie: diego esres tu y buck y quien es ella... Baya amigos si me hubieran dicho que eran ustedes... Quien esred tu linda

Shira: soy shira... Y si soy nueva en esto

Eddie: vengan pasen adelante

Buck: a dónde si ya todo esta en ruinas

Eddie: no todo el abre una entrada secreta en el suelo y luego abre una puerte de metal

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ya que eddie tinia todo un refugio anti bonbas

Shira: por que tienes un refugio anti bonbas aqui

Eddie: hay que estar preparado... Aqui abajo podre sobriviver si pasa algo... Pero que nesecitan

Diego: uno de nuestros ajentes nos traiciono y vendio codigos de lansamiento nuclear sabemos que quiere disparar un misil pero nesecita un satélite para eso... Queremos saber desde dónde puede hacerlo

Eddie: ok ok no es tan fácil no puede hacerlo desde cualquier satélite

Shira: por que no ?

Con soto

El y hunk hablavan casi de lo mismo

Huck: por que se tiene que hacer desde un satélite que tenga rango militar entiendes no puedo desde cualquier maldito satélite que trasmita señal de cable para ver televición

Soto: ok explica lo de nivel militar a que te refieres con eso

Con diego y shira

Eddie: me refiero a que se requiere que esté programado para fines militares el problema es que es imposible acceder a estos

Diego: entonces como planea lanzar los misiles

Shira: si no creo que planee detonarlos en persona... O si

Eddie: no hay otra forma pero nesecita a un genia en las computadoras

Con soto

Hunk: ves crauser es un genio en las computadoras en puede hacer que un satélite que haya sido usado por los militares y ahora sirva para trasmitir programas de radio regrese a sus funciones militares

Soto: eso es pocible

Con diego y shira

Eddie: teoricamente si... Pero de mil satélites que existan como saber cual fue usado por los militares

Shira: y no puedes averiguarlo

Eddie: yo no pero conosco quien si

Buck: quie puede saberlo

Eddie: ya lo conocen se llama sid trabajamos una vez juntos

Diego: sid enserio lo conocimos cuando estaba peleando con dos tipos muy grandes y salio corriendo hacia nosotrso

Shira: quien es sid ?

Diego: un viejo amigo te agradara

Shira: que esperamos entonces... En dónde vive sid

Eddie: al otro lado de la ciudad tal ves a unas dos horas de aqui... Ahora saben cuando planea lanzar el misil

Diego y shira: ¿?

Eddie: no lo saben ok es un gran problema

Buck: en realidad no... Lorens cuando va a lansa el misil... Dime o te mando a la mierda

Lorens: mañana en piensa hacerlo mañana

Shira: no tenemos timpo entonses

Diego: no vamonos tomen armas y balas nos vamos en 15 minutos

Luego todos se van a recoger armas y equipamiento pero diego y shira no ellos se quedan a sólas y pues no avan a desperdiciar la oportunidad

Diego toma a shira por la cintura y luego ambos se dan aquel beso que intentan darse desde que los atacan

Mientras tanto con soto

Crauser: señor los tenemos a los 3

Soto: bien echo que te paso en la cara. Dice al ver que tiene sangre arriba del ojo derecho

Crauser: uno de ellos es policía... Fue difícil puso resistencia

Soto: he aqui nuestro plan B... Si algo sale mal los oblegaremos a hacer lo que querramos

Con diego y shira

Ellos se disponian a ir ac casa de sid ya que el podia ayudarlos eddie les dio un nuevo auto todos ivan saliendo de la casa cuando un misil impacta

Todos corren a cubrirse detras de las paredes

Diego: desde cuando pasamos de balaso a bombas

Shira: no lo se

Luego se escucha una voz femenina que dice: tienen tres segundos para salir de ahi o los vuelo a todos con mi basuca

Buck: oh mierda es la mujer a la que le apunte cuando salimos de mi casa. Dice al ver que es la misma mujer

Shira: mierda es sierto. Dice al ver

Buck: te dije que nos andaba siguiendo

Diego: yo que sabia

Buck: ahora si puedo matarla

Shira y diego: mmmm siiii. Dicen viendo a buck

Buck: ok miren esto. El saca un revolver y le quita 5 balas por lo cual se queda solo con una bala

( autor: pongo música del salveje oeste )

Luego buck sale de su escondite, la mujer le apunta con la basuca y buck apunta su revolver ambos disparan al mismo tiempo perp buck con una punteria extrema logra que la bala de justo en el sentro de la punta del misil haciendo que este explote y los terroristas salgan volando

( autor: denuevo la música del salvaje oeste)

Luego buck sopla la punta humeante de su arma antes de guardarla

Shira: buen tiro buck. Dice al ver la esena de destrucción

Diego: mierda le diste a un misil con un revolver eso es tener punteria

Buck: sólo fue una practica de tiro para mi

Eddie: seraa mejor irnos no

Diego: si creo que s

Luego tods suben a su auto y comiensan a conducir a casa de sid y por fin esta ves no estaban siendo persguidos

Shira: sabes diego estos han sido los días mas emocionantes de mi vida

Diego: lo mismo digo yo

Crash: pues para mi no

Shira: espern y lorens que paso con el ? Dice al ver que lorens no esta

Diego: a lo dejamos en casa de eddie no te preocupes esta encerrado y no podra escapar... luego diego ve por su retrovisor

Shira: que pasa ? Dice viendo a diego

Diego: agachense que no los vean ese auto de atras parese que va a disparar

Shira: que a midio días ?

Diego: si es la mejor hora para disparar. Luego todos se agachas para que no puedan reconocerlos y diego se pono unos lentes oscuros y una gorra

El otro auto pasa al lado de ellos y al no reconocer a nadie se van. Y asi continuan sa camino a casa de sid

Con soto

Huck: dime pedazo de idiota... Desde cuando comensamos a secuestrar

Soto: desde que pense que si algo sale mal tendremos un plan B

Huck: ya tengo bastantes problemas no quiero que la policía tambien me busque por sucuestro

Soto: nadie sabra nada... No se pruecu. Luego soto va a donde tienen a la familia de shira

Soto: quien es el poli

Crauser: eso de ahi señor. Dice sañalando a guiñon ( autor creo que asi se escribe ) el hermano mayor de shira

Soto: saben su hermana es muy hermosa en realidad

Guiñon: vete a la mierda

Soto: ok tu lo quisiste. El saca y carga una pistola la apunta pero antes que dispare huck quita la mano por lo cual falla el tiro

Huck: lo quiero con vida... No fue mi idea tener reenes pero puede que funcione... Por ahora tengo un misil nuclear y una ciudad que destruir

Continiara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero les haya guatado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo capítulo. Hasta luego ;)


	18. Chapter 18: malas noticias

Hola, buenos días a todos. Bueno se que tengo que actualizar otras historias pero tenia ganas de hacer esta primero, así que espero que les guste

Mientras deigo conducia camino a la casa de sid shira y los demas veian que nadie se les acercara demaciado

Shira: te digo que nadie nos ba a disparar... En medio días

Diego: y yo amor te digo que medio días es la mejor hora que existe para disparar

En eso un disparo se escucha y el parabrisas tracero de la camioneta en donde ivan se rompe

Eddie: hay mierda es nauva aún no la termino de pagar

Diego: lo siento

El acelera con la intencio de perder el enemigo. Que luego de unas curvas lo dejan atras. Luego llegan a casa de sid

Todos bajan del auto y se encuentran en una casa muy grande

Shira: esto si es una casa. Dice observando todo

Diego: ok vamos no queda mucho tiempo... Sid soy diego abre la puerta. Dice tocando la puerta

Shira: tal vez no este en casa. Dice viendo a diego

Buck: o es demaciado torpe y no puede desactivar la alarma

Luego sid abre la puerta

Sid: que quieren... Su contraseña

Diego: soy diego idiota dejáme entrar

Luego todos entran a la casa de sid el tenia una apariencia de alguien listo para algo pero torpe para los demas

Sid: amigos que bueno verlos y ella quien es. Dice viendo a shira

Diego: los presento sid ella es shira, shira el es sid

Sid: un gusto conocerte

Shira: igualmente... Y dime tu no tienes un refugio anti bombas enmedio de la sala

Sid:no el mio esta en la cocina que pasa ahora... Vienen todos menos manny algo malo esta pasando

Diego: no es nada solo que un loco quiere lanzar una bomba nuclear... Es lo tipico ehh

Shira: queremos saber desde donde puede hacerlo

Sid: ok vengan. El pone un plano sobre la mesa

Diego: que es eso ?

Sid: lo que buscas... Este edificio es una emisora de radio usa satélites avandonados por el ejercito

Eddie: ves que te lo dije

Shira: ok entonces que aremos ?

Sid: para podes disparar tendran que llegar aqui a la antena desde ahi podran trasmitir las cordenada

Diego: ok esto es lo que aremos. Nos desfrasaremós de empleados del lugar... Crash eddie y buck tomarán un puesto en el primer piso eliminen a todos los malos

Crasg eddie y buck: entendido

Diego: tu sid te quedas en el caurto piso desde ahi interfieres los acersores para que tengán que usar las escaleras... Y entonces shira y yo estaremos arriba esperando a esos malditos los matamos recuperamos el maletin y misión cumplida

Sid: ok pero yo puedo portar un arma

Diego: jajaja hay sid por supuesto que no. Dice con una mano en la espanda de sid

Sid: y por que no

Diego: eres demaciodo torpe como para que te confie un arma... La ultima vez que usasté una casi me matas

Shira: pero sid tiene razón deberia llevar un arma

Sid: si hazle caso a tu novia.. Imagina yo estoy ahi haciendo mi trabajo y un terrorista entra y me llena de balas ehhh

Diego: ok mejor idea. El saca su teléfono y llama a alguien

Shira: a quien llamas ?

Diego: epera... Hola manny puedes venir a miami... Si el importante... Ok aqui te esperamos

Shira: y bien

Diego: ye te consegui guardespalda sid... Ok todos comprendieron el plan

Buck: si entendiod

Crash y eddie: si lo entendi

Shira: si totalmente lo entendi

Diego: ok esos terroristas comeran mierda

Mas tarde

Ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos manny ya habia llegado. Diego y shira dormian juntos en una habitación

Shira se despierta y va a la ventana

Diego: estas bien shira. Dice al notar que ella esta despierta

Shira: si estoy bien es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo de mañana

Diego: tranquila es sólo que estas nerviosa todo estara bien. Dice mientras la acaricia

Shira: lo se pero se que algo esta mal no se que pero algo

Diego: shira siempre y cuando yo este junto a ti no dejare que nada malo te pasa

A la mañana siguiente en la emisora de radio

Cuatro autos negros paran enfrente de en edificio y varios hombres armados bajan y entran al edificio

Crauser: todos manos el alto. Dice mientras dispara varias veces al aire luego 6 de terroristas intentan usar el elevador pero este no sirve por lo cuan usan las escaleras

Con diego y shira

Diego: ok vamos a atacar, lista shira

Shira: lista

Ambos cargan sus armas y cuando los terroristas llegan diego y shira les dispran y

Con crash y eddie

Crauser: no se muevan nadie. Dice apuntando con su arma

Luego crash le hace señas a eddie y el a buck los tres salen desparando y eliminan a todos los terroristas

Buck: bien echo tienen en lalitin. Dice por la radio

Con diego y shira

Amobos se cubrian detras de un muro mientras los disparos seguian volando

Shira: no aun no lo tenemos. Ella dispara con su ametralladora y le da a dos terroristas

Diego: ya me harte de esta mierda. El da un salto mientras dispara su arma y mata al resto de los terroristas

Diego: misión cumplida. Dice tomando el maletin

Shira ella abrasa a diego y luego ambos logran darse por fin el beso que deseaban

Mas tarde todos estaban celebrando su triunfo en casa de sid

Shira: eso fue lo mas peligroso que eh echo

Diego: lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera misión

Ambos se veian a los ojos pero en eso el teléfono de diego suena el contesta

Diego: espera shira... Hola quien habla

Huck: tu solo haz lo que diga así que pon el teléfono en altavoz

Diego: pone el teléfono en altavoz. Ok ya esta

Huck: ok pon mucha atención idiota tu tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de regreso

Diego: si claro por que haria eso no tengo motivos

Hunk: que tal esete

Guiñon: shira no les agancaso

Huck: silencio idiota... Ohhh si se me olvido tengo a los tres hermanos de tu noviecita...

Shira: maldito maldito jodido de mierda. Dice furiosa

Hunk: ok esto es lo que va a pasar tienen 48 horas para devolverme ese maletin o te envio a tus hermanos uno por uno en pedazitos. El cuelga la llamada

En la casa de sid nadie dice nada todos se quedan en silencio

Shira: los tiene los tiene a los tres... Mierda mierda. Ella estava muy enfadada

Mas tarde en la base

Diego y shira estaban en la oficina de kennedy esperando noticias ya que no podian devolver el maletin en eso kennedy entra y diego con tan solo ver la cara de kennedy sabe que no tiene buenas noticias

Shira: y bien logro hacer algo. Pregunta muy anciosa

Kennedy: no simplemente todos piensan que no podemos arriesgar la vida de tres mil millónes de personas por simplemente tres vidas

Shira: entonces sólo son tres vidas que valen madre no importa que sea mi familia

Kennedy: lo siento

Shira: no tanto como yo. Ella sale de la oficina aventando cosas y maldiciendo

Kennedy: diego ve con ella

Luego diego va con shira ella estaba en na habitación sentada en el suelo diego entra y ella se levanta a abrazarlo

Diego: tranquila todo saldra bien ya veras

Shira: sabes la ultima vez que los vi les dije que esperaba no verlos nunca... Y ahora tel vez sea cierto

Diego: no eso no pasara... Miráme mira no van a morir no necesitamos permiso de nadie para ir por ellos

Shira: de que hablas

Diego: nosotros lo aremos los rescateremos

Luego entra manny y sid y los demas tambien diego y shira los ven

Manny: diego mas que un amigo eres mi hermano y tu y ella son mi familia

Sid: cierto amigo somos familia y nos ayidamos unos a otros

Buck: iremos con ustedes... Moriremos con tigo si es necesario

Crash: si iremos por esos malditos y no los dejaremos vivos

Manny: ustedes son mi familia... Vivimos juntos, morimos juntos familia siempre y para siempre

Diego: familia siempre y para siempre

Shira: se los agradesco deveras con todo mi corazón

Manny: no tienes que hacerlo... Somos familia y los ayudaremos

Luego kennedy entra a la habitación

Kennedy: se que aran una estupides y hacen lo correcto, toma . Dice lanzando unas yaves

Diego: que es esto

Kennedy: la yave de mi bodega personal ahi encontraran armas balas bombas todo lo que nesecitan estara ahi

Diego: ok iremos por esos malditos esot no es busqueda y rescate sera busqueta matanza y rescate

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap


	19. Chapter 19: busqueda y rescate parte 1

Hola a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia tambien quiero decir y me duele mucho que el final ya se acerca pero me emociona pensar en la secuela de echo ya estoy trabajando en ella. Sin más que decir espero que les guste

Operación: busquede, matanza y rescate

Luego de lo sucedido en el cap anterio diego coloco su cronométro en 48 horas para saver el tiempo que les quedaba

Diego y shira con todos los demas fueron a la direccióm que les diego kennedy en donde se suponia encotrarian armas y todo eso

Diego: ok esta es la bodega. Dice viendo la dirección

Shira: veamos que nos dio nuestro amigo

Ambos abren los candados y abren la puerte, al abrirla todos se van frente a un sin fin de armas

Buck: por mi madre... Que esperamos. El entra a la bodega

Diego: ok chicos entren tomen armas municiones y todo lo que se pueda

Los demas entran y comiensan a llevarse todo lo que se pueda

Mientras tanto diego y shira estaban afuera

Diego: shira lamento lo de tus hermanos

Shira: lo se y te agradesco mucho lo que vas a hacer

Diego: no tienes de que agradecer... Por ti aria lo que fuera

Shira: hasta dar tu vida ? Le dice viendolo a los ojos

Diego: si fuera necesario si... Pero eso no va a pasar vomos hay que tomar equipamiento

Luego ellos tambien estran a la bodega toman muchas ametralladoras pistolas y muchos explocivos inclullendo una basuca

Luego todos salen suben las armas el un auto y luego suben ellos

Eddie: ok y ya pensaste que nos dira la policia si nos ve con todo esto

Shira: la policia no nos vera

Luego ellos se van a la casa de manny ya que era la más sercana y la unica que no esta destruida

Ellos estaban en el garaje de la casa

Shira: ok que es lo que aremos ?

Diego: esto es lo que sabemos... Hunk y soto se ocultan en una mansion de una ciudad llamada bayview citi

Shira: y por que se esconderia ahí ?

Manny: nadie lo busacara ahi ademas esas manciones tienen mucha seguridad

Shira: entonces como entraramos por mis hermanos

Crash: con una distraccion y por la parte de atras

Eddie: no hay camáras y sensores de movimiento

Diego: eso lo resolveremos

Shira: como ?

Diego: cortaremos la energía electrica

Sid: no sabran que los estan atacando

Diego: no si cortamos la de toda la ciudad... Pensaran que solo es un apago, sid tu te encargas de eso

Shira: ok ya resolvimos lo de los sensores y las camáras pero como entramos... Tocamos en timbre y ya

Crash: no hunk tiene mucha seguridad y hay una torre de seguridad al frente ahi controlan todo

Shira: tendremos que eliminarla antes de entrar... Como lo aremos

Manny: ya me encarge de eso... Use mis contactos costruyeron un tunel que llega hasta el jerdin de la mansion justo enfrente de la torre de segurida

Diego: ok así entraremos... Yambien sabemos que barios guardias juegan futbol a las 10 A:M

Shira: y eso de que nos sirve ?

Diego: por que entonces hay barios ahi los eliminamos de una vez

Shira: y después de entrar que hacemos

Diego: entramos disparando y matando al que se nos ponga enfrente sacamos a tus hermanos y salimos

Manny: no sera fácil abra una lluvia de balas

Diego: tendrémos que destruir la mancion

Sid: jajajaj ok con que un tanque

Eddie: arrojandole bombas desde un avión

Diego: no

Sid: entonces como ?

Shira: con esto. Dice poniendo un maletin lleno de explocivos

Manny: eso es ?

Shira: si es C-4 en explocivo más fuerte que pudimos hayar

Eddie: ahi hay suficiente para volar un estadio entero

Shira: si pues volaremos su mansión con todo lo que este dentro

Diego: una vez saquemos a los hermanos de shira volamos la casa entera

Shira: y si soto esta ahi adentro

Diego: le tendré que dar un tiro en la cabeza... Todos entendieron bien el plan

Sid: si es fácil entramos disparando y salimos de la misma manera

Diego: ok saldremos mañana a las 900 horas entendido

Luego todos se estaban marchando pero shira lo impidio

Shira: esperen por favor

Todos la ven figamente

Shira: lo que aremos es arriesgado y les agradesco a todos en verdad no se como les pagaré

Sid: que tal con diner...

Sid no termina su frace por que buck lo golpera detras de la cabeza

Sid: hay es decir no tienes que hacerlo

Buck: solo una cosa... Lo que aremos no es sin permiso y la poli nos querra atrapar

Kennedy: no se preocupen por eso use mi ultimo favor para que ni un policía este molestandolos. Dice entrando

Luego todos se van a preparas ya que sabia que hiban a formar una mini guerrra con los terroristas

Con diego y shira

Shira: gracias señor deveras se lo agradesco

Kennedy: no lo agas es un favor... Ustedes son buenos agentes y es lo menos que puedo hacer

Mas tarde con diego y shira

Ya habia caido la noche y diego y shira estaban afuera acostados en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas

Shira: diego te puedo preguntar algo. Dice viendolo

Diego: si que sucede. Dice viendola a ella

Shira: diego encerio yo te... Te aprecio mucho diego

Diego: agual yo shira... Pero te aprecio más que como una amiga... Yo te te te

Shira: hay porfa dimelo

Diego: es que aun no, no, no, se como

Shira: hay porfis no estas nervioso por que mañana vamos a una guerra pare te asusta decirme algo

Diego: es que es algo muy especial y te lo quiero decir de una forma especial

Shira: y por que no me lo dices ahora ?

Diego: tranquila te lo dire... Pero solo esperáme tengo que pensar como lo are

Shira: ok deacuerdo diego... Te agradesco todo y te amo

Diego: no tienes que acerlo y igual te amo shira

Ellos se ven fijamente a los ojos en su mirada se podia notar en amor que sentian uno por el otro luego ambos se besan ( autor por fin ) Pasan contemplando en cielo por un rato ates de entrar y dormierci ya que una batalla les espera

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el sig cap. Cuidense todos

PD: ah y algo más para los fans de la acción el próximo cap tendra mucha acción asi que no se lo pierdan... Cuidense mucho


	20. Chapter 20: busqueda y rescate parte 2

Hola un saludo a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo el penultimo capítulo de mi historia que como ya habia mencionado tendra acción mucha acción. Bueno espero que les guste

A la mañana siguiente: eran las 9:30 de la mañana y todos estaban listos para el rescate menos sigilogo del mundo

Ellos estaban en el tunel secreto todol llevaban trajes y chalecos anti balas llevaban armas y muchas cosas

Diego: ok vamos a comenzar, sid corta la energía

Sid: energía fuera. El corta la energía de toda la ciudad por lo que los sensores de movimiento se apagan

Con soto

Soto: que paso no hay electricidad

Hunk: fue un apagon nada más

Con diego y shira

Shira: crees que calleron en la trampa ?

Diego: si ellos calleron... Ok listos para atacar. Sid manny ustedes entran con migo y shira y nos cubren crash eddie cubren la salida

Manny: esto sera cruel

Diego: estas lista shira ?

Shira: más que nunca... Estoy lista

Diego: ok agamos que esos malditos coman mierda

Luego de eso manny sale del tunel secreto sid le da una basuca y el dispara a la torre de control. Una gran explocion se ve y todos en la mansión se alertan

Luego diego y shira salen ellos arrogan unas granadas estas explotan matando a barion enemigos

Diego: vamos avansa avansa. El sale disparabdo y le da a barios

Shira va detras de el ella dispara muchas veces y le da a un contenedos con gasolida este explota

Luego diego y shira llegan a la puerta de la mansión ellos la derriban diego entra y le dispara a tres hombre pero uno esta detras de el y le apunta justo antes de que le dispare shira le da en la cabeza

Shira: diego ten más cuedado

Diego: cubreté. El se lanza sobre shira cuando ve que les apuntan con barias ametralladoras los tiros comiensan a volar por toda la mansión

Con manny y sid: ellos estaban en la parte trasera de la mansíon estaban rodeados ambos disparanban

Manny: mierda som muchos

Sid: usemos las granadas

Ellos lanzan unas granadas que luego explotan matando a 6 enemigos

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban cubriendose en un sofa habian 9 soldados que les disparaban

Diego: mierda son muchos. El dispara y le da a 2

Shira: son muchos a la mierda. Ella tambien dispara y le da a otros dos

Diego: debemos llegar al segundo piso

Shira: crash eddie cubrannos

Con crash y eddie

Ellos estaban cubriendo el tunel de escape pero habien muchos enemigos que les disparaban

Eddie: lo siento estamos acupados. Dice por la radio

Con diego y shira

Diego: buck usa tu punteria de francotirador. Dice por su radio

Buck: estoy en eso

Luego se escuchan seis tiros y por cada tiro se veia a un terrorista que le salia sangre de la cabeza y luego caia muerto

Shira: gracias cubrenos

Buck: cuenta con eso

Luego diego y shira suben las escaleras pero antes de que logren llegar arriba les disparan ellos se cubren en una habitación

Diego: es hora de mandarlos a la mierda usemos las granadas

Shira: espera que vamos a usar que ?

Diego: granada artefacto que lanzas y explota. El lanza una grabada

Luego desde afuera de la mansión solo se ve una explocin y muchos vidrios volando

Shira: mmm funciono

Diego: claro que funciono una granada nunca falla

Mientas tanto con soto

Soto: mierda esos hijos e perra nos atacan

Hunk: lo se largemonos de qui. Dice tomando unas armas y las llaves de un auto

Con diego y shira

Ellos avansan por un pasillo y registran cada puerta pero en ni uno estaban los hermanos de shira

Diego: ok abriremos esta... Uno, dos, tres. El derriba la puerta

El y shira entran y si ahi estaban los hermanos de shira pero tres terroristas les apuntaban a la cabeza

Terrorista: bajen sus armas o los matamos

Diego: ok tranquilo

Shira: que estás haciendo. Dice viendo a diego

Diego: tranquila se lo que are. Dice en voz baja

Luego el y shira tiran sus ametralladoras pero diego saca una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza a los tres terroristas de tal manera que silas y raz terminaron salpicados con sangre

Guiñon: mierda por poco me matás

Diego: no digas nada que vine a salvarte

Shira: silas raz estan bien no les hicieron daño

Silas: que si estamos bien esos malditos no volaron la casa

Diego: no eres el primero en perder tu casa

Luego el dasata a los hermanos de shira

Raz: y tu estás bien hermano y como

Shira: si lo estoy ahora vamonos no tenemos mucho tiempo

Diego: quien de ustedes es el policia

Guiñon: yo por que ?

Diego: toma esto. Dice dandole una pistola a guiñon

Guiñon: esper no le he disparado a nadie nunca

Diego: pues es hora de pasar de nivel vamonos

Ellos ivan saliendo de la habitacion pero se topan con por lo menos 8 terroristas ellos comiensan a disparar

Shira: toma su arma y tambien dispara muchas veces

Raz: domde mierdas aprendiste a disparas

Shira: a diego me enseño

Luego muchos desparos por poco y le dan a shira pero ella y el resto se cubren detras de un muro

Raz: y cual es plan de escape

Diego: es que no hay plan de escape

Silas: hay por favor vienen a rescatarnos y no hay pla de escape

Shira: diebimos aver planeado un plan B

Diego: que aqui nesecitamos un plan A, B, C, D, F... Tengo una idea. Shira cubreme

Ella sige disparando pero no le quedan muchas balas. Diego sale y coloca un explocivo en un muro

Diego: ok manny largense usaremos otra salida... Salgan antes de que entreguemos el paquete

Con manny

Manny: entendido... Sid largemonos

Sid: de acuerdo

Ellos de disponian a salir cuando de la nada salen dos terroristas uno de ellos dispara y una bala la da a sid en la pierna derechas. Cuando la bala le da le sale mucha sangre luego el cae al suelo

Sid: mierda, mierda, que me joden. Dice gritando

Luego manny le apunta a el que le disparo a sid y lo mata

Manny: estás bien ?

Sid: que si estoy bien ese pedazo de mierda me dio.. Nuca me habian dado con que así se siente que te disparen

Manny: tranquilo viviras vamonos

Ellos salen de la mansion y llegan al tunel de escape ahi crash y eddie estaban disparando

En eso una bala alcanza a eddie en el brazo

Eddie: hay hijo de la gran... Mierda me dio

Manny: ya vamonos de qui

Crash: y que diego y shira no vienen ?.dice al ver que ellos aun estan adentro

Manny: dijierón que usaran otra salida

Eddie: que salida esta es la unica

Con diego y shira

Ellos aun estaban bajo ataque

Shira: cual otra salida ?

Diego: esta salida. El oprime un detonador y el explocivo que el coloco derriba un buen pedazo de la pared por donde ellos ivan a escapar

Silas: que hacemos ahora

Diego: a la cuenta de tres saltamos. Luego el toma una mochila y un detonador el lanza la mochola

Un terrorista la toma y ve que tiene una nota

Nota: hasta la vista kabom

Diego: tres

Todos salen corriendo y saltan por la pared ellos terrizan en unos arbustos luego diego oprime el detonador y todo el C-4 que estaba en la mochila explota volando toda la mansión

Diego: jejej ssiiiiii ala mierda... Estas bien amor

Shira: si estoy bien

Luego ambos se ven a los ojos pero antes de que se besen soto sale y les dispara antes de entra en un auto este era un dodge challenger ultimo modelo color rojo el y hunk comiensan a huir

Shira: mierda ese maldito se nos escapa

Diego: no lo ara todos vengan

El sale a la carretera y ve que un auto viene el lo detiene

Diego: alto detengasé. Dice apuntando con su arma

Luego el auto de detiene este era un ford mustang shelby super esnake color plateado

Conductor: que es esot un robo

Shira: es seguridad nacional

Diego: vamos entra ustedes iguan le dice a los hermanos de shira ellos tambien suben a auto luego diego acelara

Shira: a donde crees que vallan

Diego: al aéropuerto

Silas: como lo sabes ?

Diego: solo dejenme conducier

El acelare cada vez más y más esquiva varios autos hasta que alcansa a soto

Shira: ahi van vamos choquemoslos

Diego: que crees que are

El acelera más y choca la parte tracera del auto de soto y ahi es cuando las chispas y los pedazos comiensan a volar

Con soto

Soto: mierda es diego y su novia

Hunk: pierdelos vamos

Soto: callaté y mejor dispárales

Luego huck saca la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y le dispara al auto de diego

Con diego

Barias balas impactan el capo y el vidrio de al auto pero no hieren a nadie

Shira: maldito desgraciado

Diego: hhuhuuu si este fuera mi auto estaria furioso

Shira: así ya quiero ver al dueño cuando se lo regresemos

Luego diego coloca su auto al costado de el auto de soto y comiensa a chocarlo una y otra vez muchas chispas y muchos pedazos de los autos salen volando por todos lados

Asi la persecución se extiende por varias calles hasta que casi llegan a aeropuerto

Soto: ahi esta vamos. El acelera pero en una intercepción un auto lo golpea en un costado

Diego y shira: mierada

Diego pisa el freno pero devido a la velocidad choca contra otro auto

Diego: aahahhh estan bien todos

Silas: si estar bien significa etar en una persecución de alta velocidad y luego estrellarnos si estamos de maravilla

Shira: silas no seas lloron

Debido al choque shira sangraba un poco de la cabrza

Diego: estas herida. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: solo es un razguño

Luego diego ve que soto y hunk estan escapando a pie ellos corren al aéropuerto

Diego: mierda si escapan... Shira quedaté aqui entiendes

Shira: no ire con tigo

Diego: no te quedas esto es entre soto y yo

El baja de auto y sigue a soto hasta un angar luego en entar apuntando con una pistola

Soto: usp lo siento. Dice apuntandole a diego a la cabeza

Diego: deveras quieres hacer esto ?

Soto: eston ancioso

Diego: mmmm. El golpea a soto el la cara y le quita el arma luego el le apunta a soto

Soto de igual manera le quita el arma a diego pero no lo logra golpear

Diego: asi sera tu y yo cuerpo a cuerpo

Soto: ok disfrutare matandote con mis manos

Soto intenta de golpear a diego pero el esquiva agilmente los golpes luego diego golpea a soto el cael a suelo

Diego: quien matara a quie?

Soto estaba tirado en el suelo y sangraba de la ceja y la cabeza.

Soto: creo que sere yo quie te mate. Dice levantandoza y auntandole a diego con una pistola

Diego: solo ganas con tranpa

Soto: adios amigo

Luego diego cierra las ojos y se escucha un disparo pasan unos segundo y diego nota que no fue a el a quien le dispararon en abre los ojos

El ve a soto el se da la vuelta y diego ve que le dieron el la espalda soto cae de rodias a suelo y diego ve a shira con un arma

Soto: je je

Shira: por mi familia imbecil.

Ella le dispara el la cabeza a soto el cae a suelo sin vida

Diego: shira me salvaste

Shira: estas bien diego

Diego: si creo que...

En eso se escuchan 4 disparos que le dan a diego el cae al suelo luego shira ve a hunk con un arma

Hunk: usp lo siento le di a tu novio lo malo es que no me quedan balas ni a ti

Shira: en eso te quivocas. Ella apunta y le dispara a hunk con la unica bala que le quedaba y le da en el cuello lo que provaca que hunk caiga desabgrandose

Luego shira ve a diego ella va con el y la toma en sus brazos el parecia estar muerto

Shira: diego, diego, escuchas maldita sea no vas a morir no hasta que yo te de permiso entiendes

Diego no responde Y shira comiensa a llorara

Shira: diego miramé... No mierda por que mierda.

Luego ella toma a diego y lo abraza muy fuertemente

Diego: mmmm,mmmeeee me estas asficciando. Dice con dificutal

Shira: diego estas vivo pense que estabas muerto. Dice vindolo a los ojos

Diego: no aun no... Mi bolcillo busca en mi bolcillo

Shira rejistra entre el bolcillo del chaleco de diego y saca una nota

Shira: la tengo diego la tengo

Diego: mmm esa no eso es la factura de mi televisor

Shira: ahhh entonces ?

Diego: la cajita buscala

Luego shira saca una caja del bolcillo de diego

Shira: aja la tengo

Diego: abrela

Shira la abre y al abrirla ella ve un anillo de compromiso

Diego: esta no es la manera en que pense decietélo pero bueno... Shira tu te casarias con migo

Shira: ja ja estas bromeando claro que si diegi

Diego: a si que bien

Shira: oohhh diego pense que moririas en mis brazos

Diego: no astoy bien... Creo

Luego shira abraza a diego muy fuertemente

Diego: hay hay espera me duele

Shira: lo siento diego... Diego entonces te gustaria tener hijos

Diego: claro que si pero primero me gustaria ir a un hospital si no te molesta

Shira: hay diego claro que no

Luego ellos se dan su beso más lleno de amor que podia haberse dado pero en las circunstancias más raras del mundo

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y el sig cap lamento que sera el ultimo pero ya subire la secuela... Bueno hasta el sig cap cuidense ;)


	21. Chapter 21: capítulo final

Hola un saludo para todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo el último capítulo de mi historia se que tengo que actualizar espiando a los personajes de ice age pero tengo ganas de hacer esta asi que espero que les guste y los dejo con el último capítulo

Final feliz

Luego de lo sucedido en el cap anterior diego y shira fueron a un hospital y eddie y sid tambien

Manny y shira estaban en la sala de espera ella sólo sabia que diego estaba herido no si era grave o simple

Doctor: hay algun manny y shira aqui ?

Manny: si somos nosotros que pasa ?. Dice poniendoce de pie

Doctor: nada sid y eddie estan bien ambos perdieron un poco de sangre pero estaran bien

Shira: y diego que paso con el ?

Doctor: el fue el más afortunado de todos

Shira: si osea que te disparen 4 veces es ser afortunado eh

Doctor: no lo digo por que el chaleco antibalas detubo 2 de las cuatro balas y las dos que detubo ivan directo al corazón

Shira: quiere decir que si no tubiera el chaleco estaria muerto

Doctor: si el estara bien se recuperara pronto en una semana podra salir

Una semana después

Era un hermoso días los chicos incluyendo a los hermanos de shira estaban en una parriada en la casa de sid ya que es la unica que no fue destruida. Ya todos estaban ahi menos diego y shira

Manny: sid hubieras visto la cara que pususte cuando te dieron... Fue tan chistosa

Sid: pues para mi no fue chistosa

Eddie: ni para mi casi me vuela el brazo ese maldito

Manny: tu eddie no seas lloron apenas y te dio un perdigon

Raz: oygan cambiando el tema de las heridas que a quien le dieron más o que bala era más fuerte... Sabes si diego vendra

Manny: diego y shira si ya llegaron

En eso un auton un ford mustang shelby plateado como en del cap anterior se estaciona y luego diego y shira bajan de el

Diego ya estaba casi recuperado en su totalidad

Diego: hola chicos que hay

Sid: diego wow nos diste un gran susto amigo

Shira: dimelo a mi pense que estaba muerto

Diego: shira por favor el amor que siento por tu es capaz de detener balas

Manny: esaaaa huy que quiere decir con eso jajaj

Crash: y cuando van a casarse ?

Shira: si es pocible la semana que biene... Puede que sea la mejor de mi vida

Diego: y la mia tambien. Dice antes de besar a shira muy profundamente

Sid: hey puede que hayan menores de edad por favor sean más discretos

Shira: aammm no creo que hayan menors de edad. Dice antes de seguir besando a diego

Kennedy: hola señores muy buen días

Manny: hey a usted quien lo ivito ?

Sid: eejejje pues yo pense que a bueno lo siento

Diego: señor buen días

Shira: buenos días señor

Kennedy: yo solo venia a entregarle esto. Dice sacando unas medallas

Shira: que es esto ? . Dice al ver las medallas

Kennedy: es un reconocimiento por su valor ustedes causaron mucho daño a la ciudad pero eliminaron a dos terroristas y el presidente ya tiene otra misión para ustedes

Diego: que para los dos ?

Kennedy: exacto los dos

Diego: que dices amor otra docis de acción aventura, persecuciones, y amor

Shira: yo digo que si pero con una condición kennedy

Kennedy: cual es ?

Shira: queremos casarnos primero

Kennedy: ok tengam. Dice dandole un cheque a diego

Diego: para que esto ?

Kennedy: usenlo para su voda

Shira: que pero si son 300 mil dólares

Kennedy: son suyos usenlos como quieran les informare sobre su mision... Luego de que se casan claro. Dice antes de irse

Diego: entonces... Nos besamos ?

Shira: mmmm si

Luego ellos se besan una vez más en publico

Manny: haaaa vamonos aqui no hay nada que ver

The end

Bueno este es el fin de esta historia espero que les haya gustado ya saben les agradesco a todos los que se molestaron en leer mi fic y más a aquellos que dejaron reviews les doy las gracias espero que la historia haya sido de su gusto lamento si tarde en actualizar pero ahora que estoy en clases tengo las ideas revueltas bueno les agradesco una vez más y cuidense. Bueno acontinuación los dejo con unas cosas que pueden pasar en la secuela:

Muy pronto

Diego y shira ahora estan casados pero ambos son espias y estan en una misión de amor

Kennedy: recuerden estos tipos son muy violentos y aran lo que sea para matarlos... Defiendanse pero sobre toso recuerden esta mision es secreta. Dice viendo a diego y a shira

Luego en la misión:

Lugar: londres inglaterra

Un auto plateado pasa a toda velocidad esquivando muchos autos y 10 autos negros van detras de ellos disparando con lo que tengan y como si fuera poco tambien los sigue un helicoptéro

Shira: no se por que siempre somos los perseguidos ? Dice viendo hacia atras

Diego: no se es mala suerte... Vamos debemos huir

Shira: es imposibles son muchos los que nos siguen

Diego: debemos ir a un lugar a que ellos no se atrevan

Shira: no se tu pero yo recuerdo que hace un rato atravesamos un campo de golf y si nos siguieron

Diego: si pero no lo aran ahi. Dice señalando un puente al que le falta toda la parte de emmedio

Shira: si no te refieres a ese puentesito o si

Diego: si ese

Shira: es lo que me temia... Sabes lo chistoso es que se suponia que la misión era secreta

Diego: pues a la mierda con eso de secreto vamos a intentarlo. Dice antes de acelerar más y más

Shira: oye no lo hagas no quiero morir más bien no puedo estoy

Diego: estas ?

Shira: estoy

Diego: estas ?

Shira: a la mierda acelera

Luego diego acelera más rápido cada segundo pasa de 100 millas por hora a 180 millas y asi su auto sube por el pueste salta y...

Continuara

Espiando por amor 2: amor explocivo

Muy pronto sólo en fanfiction


End file.
